


Debilidad

by EspadaMalditadeAshiya



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (a lot of hugs), Bad Parenting, Depression, Grief/Mourning, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, Soft Claude von Riegan, actually not bad parenting, no beta we died like glenn, simplemente es Felix demasiado dolido y traumado para ser mejor padre de lo que podria ser
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaMalditadeAshiya/pseuds/EspadaMalditadeAshiya
Summary: Khalid, rey de Almyra, ha cumplido su objetivo. Derribar cualquier barrera opresora que separase el mundo en el que vivía. Pero antes de volver a su país natal, para, seguramente nunca más volver a Fodlan, necesitaba hacer una visita a cierta amiga suya, llevándose una enorme sorpresa cuando lo que se encuentra es completamente algo que nunca imaginó.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

12 años han pasado. 12 años de intensa lucha, varias traiciones y cercanías a la muerte. Pero finalmente Claude, no, Khalid, lo había cumplido. Había cumplido su sueño.

Lograr la paz con Fodlan, el continente más importante del mundo. Que no hubiesen más barreras, más prejuicios, más intolerancia. Habían empezado, y costaría, pero por lo menos, el mundo, la sociedad, quiere avanzar a ese respecto.

Cuando Khalid se presento ante Edelgard como el monarca de Almyra, ella le recibió gratamente, dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por la paz con Almyra. Acabar con sus diferencias, destruir el mercado de esclavos que algunos rebeldes seguían haciendo a espaldas de la emperatriz…

Que terminase el odio.

‘’Ya hemos logrado la paz con Duscur, Sreng, Brigid y Dagda. Faltan Morfis y Albinea, pero al ver nuestro tratado de paz se pensaran nuestra propuesta’’ explicó la mujer ‘’Después de todo, Almyra es junto Fodlan, el continente más grande del mundo’’

Khalid asintió pero vio una sombra de preocupación en la mujer. Cuando le preguntó que ocurría, ella suspiro, insegura ‘’¿Estás seguro que Almyra quiere aliarse a… mi Imperio? ¿Que tu quieres seguir con esta alianza?’’

‘¿Porque no querría?’’ preguntó con sinceridad ‘’Además, recuerda que te debo una por salvarme la vida’’ le guiñó el ojo y Edelgard se apartó, sonrojada.

‘’Tu amiga Judith murió bajo mis tropas, así como tus amigos Leonie e Ignatz. También matamos a Nader, el Invencible’’ masculló, pues Khalid sabia eso de sobra.

‘’Tan invencible no sería’’ respondió con tristeza.

‘¡Estoy siendo seria Claud- Khalid!’’ gruñó.

‘’Lo sé…y entiendo tu temor y desconfianza, pero todos hemos perdido a alguien en esta guerra. Además, ¡le perdonaste la vida a Lysithea e Hilda! Y respecto a Nader, fue una petición del padre de esta. Si Almyra te debería odiar por eso, también me debería odiar a mí. Y bueno… nosotros también te arrebatamos a alguien especial’’

Edelgard agachó la mirada, pensando en Ferdinand, arriesgando su vida para demostrarle a la mujer que era leal, que no le iba a servir como su padre sirvió a Iodex.

‘’La guerra es para buscar la paz, y la hemos encontrado. Ahora debemos preservarla’’ le sonrió Khalid ‘’No hagamos de sus muertes algo en vano’’

Edelgard suspiró pero finalmente asintió, estrechando su mano con el almyriense.

La mujer ordenó a uno de sus sirvientes que le mostrase su alojamiento de esa noche, mientras ella se reuniría, seguramente con Byleth y Hubert ‘’Por cierto’’ la se detuvo Khalid ‘’me gustaría hacer una fiesta de bienvenida con mi antigua clase, ¿sabes dónde podría interceptarlos?’’

‘’Te mandare a Hubert. Él sabe donde esta todo el mundo.’’

El Sol aun no había salido, pero aún así el primer gallo, Lycaon lo nombró Ophelia, cantó.

Felix maldijo al condenado pájaro pero se levantó, masajeándose la frente para otro día.

Se dirigió al almacén de harina, dejándola ya sobre la mesa y después, aún con la oscuridad del amanecer, fue hacia Herba, la vaca que Ophelia también nombró.

La recibió con una palmadita en el cuello para que el animal supiese de su presencia y empezó a ordeñarla. Al cabo de una hora, el Sol ya estaba saliendo y Felix tenía leche de sobra para hacer su tarea.

Volvió a la cocina para dejar la leche y salió de nuevo hacia afuera para recoger los huevos. Era una tarea tan monótona que Felix podía hacerla con los ojos cerrados. (De hecho, había veces que lo hacía debido al sueño)

Cuando ya lo tuvo todo preparado, el Sol estaba en todo lo alto, y se puso manos a la obra.

Después de varias horas amasando y horneando, una pequeña niña de 7 años, con el pelo ondulado y azul oscuro, ojos grandes y violeta, entró a la cocina, bostezando ‘’Buenos días, papi’’

‘¿Buenos días? Mira qué hora es’’ gruño Felix con suavidad ‘’Esperaba que me ayudases con los pasteles’’

La niña negó, aun somnolienta ‘’Quiero jugar fuera’’

‘’Ophelia, estas siempre jugando afuera’’ mascullo su padre ‘’además, hoy tendrás clase de matemáticas con el abuelo’’ al ver el rostro de desagrado de su hija, Felix gruñó de nuevo ‘’Tienes que ir, no quiero que mi hija sea una inculta’’

‘’Jo papa, pero odio las mates. ¿Para que las necesito?’’ bufó, sacándole la lengua.

Antes de que Felix pudiese replicar, la niña se fue hacia el jardin, dejándolo solo.

El hombre suspiró pero siguió amasando para seguir haciendo pasteles.

El Sol se estaba tornando anaranjado. La tarde llegaba y Ophelia estaba terminando su clase con su abuelo. Cuando finalmente terminaron, Felix rió levemente al oír el grito de alegría de su hija y como se fue hacia el gallinero, seguramente a molestar a las gallinas.

‘Procura que no las moleste mucho, o no me darán lo que necesito’’ dijo Felix al hombre mayor.

Eustace rió, pero obedeció al hombre más joven, sugiriendo a su nieta, que ya estaba con una gallina en sus brazos, que no las molestase demasiado.

‘’¡Tengo que entrenarlas para que sepan volar! ¡Vuela, Robin, vuela!’’ Y la niña lanzo al cielo la gallina, donde el pobre animal bateo las alas en pánico, escondiéndose en su refugio cuando aterrizó en tierra.

‘’Niña, las gallinas no vuelan, te lo hemos dicho miles de veces’’ rió el anciano.

La pequeña se vio molesta ante su reprimenda, y su abuelo le acaricio la cabeza ‘’Escucha, si te portas bien, te traeré algo del pueblo’’

‘’¿Os vais?’’

‘’Tu abuela y yo queremos ir a un concierto de ópera. Seguramente tengamos que dormir en una posada, pues la función acabara tarde, pero así podremos traerte algo de ahí’’ al ver como su nieta miraba al suelo, haciendo círculos en la tierra con su pie, el anciano rio suavemente ‘’¿Quieres venirte?’’

Ella dirigió su mirada a la casa, donde su padre estaba apoyado en el horno. Su mirada era aburrida y cansada; seguramente se le volvería a quemar sus pasteles.

Negó con la cabeza ‘’No puedo dejar a papi solo’’ Entonces abrió los ojos, parecían que brillaban como dos gemas ‘’¡Podemos ir todos! ¡A papi también le gusta la ópera!’’

Y antes de que su abuelo le detuviese, Ophelia entro a casa, manchando el suelo de barro, siendo recibida por la reprimenda de su padre.

Eustace entró lentamente a la casa, donde oía a la niña comunicarle a su padre, completamente alegre, de su decisión de ir al pueblo.

‘’No puedo ir, y lo sabes Ophelia’’ le respondió Felix con seriedad

‘’Porfi porfi porfi papii’’ le pidió, juntando sus dos manitas mientras daba pequeños saltitos ‘’Solo será hoy’’

‘’No he terminado el pedido de mañana, y tengo que hacer la cena’’

‘’Pues no hagas hoy pasteles’’ respondió, sacándole la lengua a su padre ‘’Y podemos cenar fuer-‘’

‘’Ophelia, he dicho que no’’ replicó firmemente y tanto la niña como el anciano se tensaron ante su tono. Al ver el cambio de expresión en su hija, suspiró y se arrodillo ante ella, acariciándole su suave cabello después de limpiarse su mano sucia ‘’Si quieres irte tú con ellos, puedes hacerlo. Hace tiempo que no te vas al pueblo.’’

‘’Pero tu-‘’

‘’No te preocupes por mí. Yo estaré bien, ¿de acuerdo?’’ sonrió débilmente. Ophelia no respondió y Felix le dio un beso en la cabeza y se levanto para volver a su aburrida y monótona tarea.

Volvió su mirada a Eustace y preguntó si necesitaban dinero para ir a cenar fuera. Eustace le tranquilizó sobre ello, pero Ophelia cortó la conversación, claramente afectada ‘’Yo tampoco voy. La ópera me aburre’’ y antes de que alguno de los dos adultos pudiesen preguntarle ese cambio de decisión, Ophelia volvió a dirigirse al gallinero.

Felix seguía con la mirada, bastante dolida, a su hija, pero volvió al horno, donde por fortuna, se dio cuenta de que los pasteles llevaban minutos de más ahí dentro y los salvó de ser quemados.

Eustace se acercó con cautela a él, preguntándole si realmente no podía tomarse el día libre e ir al pueblo con su hija y disfrutar de un acto de ópera. ‘’No nos vamos a arruinar por no recibir el pago de un pedido diario.’’ Intento razonar el anciano ‘’Y…y a ti te vendría bien, Felix. Salir de aquí, tomar un poco de aire fresco, disfrutar de-‘’

‘’Es demasiado peligroso dejar la granja sola, Eustace’’

El anciano volvió a suspirar, cansado ‘’La guerra termino hace muchos años, Felix’’

‘’Pero no el crimen.’’ Cogió la manga pastelera que tenia la nata dentro y empezó a adornar, de forma cutre, los pasteles ‘’No me voy a ir al pueblo, Eustace. Es una pérdida de tiempo’’ 

Eustace siguió mirando a su yerno, afligido, pero finalmente se rindió y se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

Al poco tiempo, Felix oyó como el matrimonio abría la valla de la entrada para marcharse, mientras se despedían de su nieta ‘’¡Tened cuidado!’’

‘’Niña, que vamos al pueblo, no a un campo de batalla’’ rió Amelie.

Y mientras oía la risa de su hija que seguía jugando afuera en el patio, Felix amasaba, rellenaba, decoraba y horneaba.

Ya era tarde, el Sol no tardaría en ponerse y en oscurecer la casa, y Felix seguía sin terminar. De vez en cuando debía parar para descansar sus dedos y mojarse la frente ante tanto sudor. Pero mientras seguía con su tarea, una Ophelia hasta arriba de barro entró ‘’Ophelia, que diablo- ¿¡donde te has metido!?’’ le riñó pero la niña parecía preocupada.

‘’Papá, hay un hombre muy raro en la puerta’’ Felix se alertó ante eso y más rápido que un rayo, sacó una espada, la espada de Begalta que tenia detrás del almacén de harina.

Ordeno a Ophelia que se escondiese de inmediato en la habitación secreta (era un sótano pequeño cuya puerta estaba escondida en uno de los armarios de la cocina) y que estuviese tranquila, que lo solucionaría de inmediato.

La niña le obedeció de inmediato, pidiéndole que tuviese cuidado.

Cuando llegó a la entrada de la granja, Felix vio la figura; estaba de espaldas, revisando su hogar. Acercándose con cautela, derribó rápidamente a la figura, colocando su espada a escasos milímetros de su cuello.

Felix se alerto cuando el individuo no solo no opuso resistencia, sino que encima se rió.

‘’¿¡Quien eres!? ¿¡Que haces aquí!?’’ Bufó Felix antes incluso de ver el rostro de ese hombre, pues no se fiaba de nadie.

Cuando dejo de reírse, una voz que hacía 17 años con la que no conversaba llegó a sus oídos  
‘’Hey Felix, cuánto tiempo’’ sonrió el mismísimo Claude Von Riegan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eustace miente respecto a que las gallinas no saben volar, pero no se lo tengamos en cuenta. Pobre hombre.


	2. Chapter 2

Felix recibió a Claude, ahora Khalid, ofreciéndole un vaso de leche ‘’Es todo lo que tengo’’

‘’No te preocupes, me es suficiente. Además está muy rica’’ sonrió el almyriense ‘’En Almyra no hay tantas vacas, así que la leche es un lujo’’

Felix hizó un sonido indiferente y volvió a sus pasteles ‘’¿Vas a seguir trabajando? ¡Estoy aquí!’’ sonrió Khalid en tono jocoso ‘’Además, esta niña necesita un baño’’ 

Y es que Ophelia estaba frente a Khalid, su ropa y rostro aun sucios de barro, sus ojos bien abiertos, llenos de curiosidad y preguntas por el recién llegado. 

‘’Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas, bonita?’’ sonrió Khalid, colocando su puño debajo de su mentón. 

‘’Ophelia’’ sonrió la niña

‘’ ¿Solo Ophelia?’’ arqueó la ceja el rey. 

‘’Ophelia Von Ordel-‘’ chilló con ilusión pero su padre le corto, alegando que efectivamente, solo era Ophelia.

Los dos dirigieron su mirada a Felix y este al percatarse de ello, decidió cambiar de tema, mandando a Ophelia al baño ‘’Cuando esté listo, avísame’’

‘’¡Puedo bañarme sola!’’ replicó indignada.

Pero Felix le dirigió una de sus miradas firmes y la niña finalmente obedeció, bajando de la silla y subiendo a la planta de arriba.

Khalid tenía una extraña sonrisa en su cara, pues no sabía que decir y Felix, que iba con intención de seguir con sus pasteles, tiro con desprecio la dichosa masa a la encimera y finalmente se sentó.

‘’ ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres?’’

‘’ ¿Así es como recibes a un amigo después de 12 años desaparecido? Guau’’ se llevó la mano al pecho, haciendo gesto de fingido dolor.

‘’No eres mi amigo, y para mi llevas mas. Recuerda que yo luche junto al Imperio’’

‘’Duras palabras, Felix’’ dijo Khalid con gesto triste fingido, secándose una lágrima imaginaria de su rostro.

Felix rodó los ojos, aburrido, y Khalid estiró sus brazos, los músculos crujiendo ante ello ‘’Simplemente quería ver cómo estaban mis antiguos compañeros del monasterio. Volví a Fódlan hace unas semanas y monte una fiesta donde acudieron casi todos los antiguos alumnos. ’’ los ojos verdes de Khalid parecían que abrasaban al antiguo espadachín letal del Imperio ‘’Pero tú no viniste’’

‘’ ¿Y viniste a buscarme? ¿A mí? ¿En serio?’’ replicó, más tenso todavía, recordando la carta desconocida que recibió sobre dicha fiesta.

La carta venía de la propia emperatriz, y aunque Félix sabia que ella le dejaría en paz, seguía sin fiarse. Después de todo, se aislaron del mundo por una razón.

Khalid suspiró, pues sabía que debía ir poco a poco ‘’Sí y no. Realmente iba a hacer una fiesta solo de los ciervos dorados, pero al ver que estos habían hecho tantas migas con las águilas pensé… ¿porque no? Ahora todos somos una gran familia y-‘’

‘’ ¿Como me has encontrado?’’

‘’Hubert’’

Felix gruñó y Khalid rió al oír al moreno mascullar ‘’Hubert, como no’’

‘’Escucha, si mi presencia te perturba me puedo i-‘’

‘’ ¿Donde te vas a ir ahora, cuando ya es casi de noche?’’

‘’Uhh ¿¡Felix!?, ¿me estas invitando a dormir en tu casa?’’Khalid sonreía con picardía. 

‘’Si, y como sigas con esa cara donde dormirás será con las gallinas, así que borra esa estúpida cara’’ gruñó, señalándole amenazadoramente con el dedo.

La voz de Ophelia sonó por el piso de abajo, avisando a su padre de que estaba ya lista. Felix invito a Khalid a subir con él para enseñarle la habitación de invitados y ofrecerle ropa más cómoda. ‘’Puedes bajar a la cocina si te aburres o tienes hambre. No tenemos gran cosa a comparación a lo que comerás en tus cenas reales’’

Khalid asintió, dándole las gracias, y al poco tiempo, Felix bajo. El almyriense arqueó de nuevo la ceja, divertido, al ver que volvía a la encimera ‘’Y esa pasión por los pasteles’’

‘’No he hecho los suficientes y mañana vendrá el repartidor. Son encargos semanales pero siempre le doy un número exacto’’ replico, irritado.

Khalid supo que esa irritación no era por él. Solo llevaba minutos en esa granja y pudo adivinar que Felix odiaba hacer pasteles. ¿Por qué los estaba haciendo, entonces?

No pudo preguntarle, y no porque no quisiese, sino porque Ophelia bajo, yendo directamente hacia Khalid ‘’Ophelia, te he dicho que fueses a la cama’’ le riñó Felix 

‘’¡Se me ha olvidado preguntarle su nombre!’’ respondió la niña y Khalid rió, acariciándose su suave cabello oscuro.

‘’Tiene razón, Felix. Es de mala educación no decirle su nombre cuando ella me ha dicho el suyo’’ Volvio su mirada verde a la pequeña ‘’Soy Khalid. Khalid Al-Ásad, aunque antaño me conocían como Claude Von Riegan’’

‘’¿Y porque ahora te llamas así?’’ pregunto la niña, ladeando la cabeza, curiosa.  
‘’Porque ya no me tengo que esconder de nadie’’ replicó con una sonrisa de zorro.

La niña asintió, intentando repetir el nombre de Khalid, sin entender del todo bien la pronunciación. Pero Khalid fue paciente con ella y a la cuarta, la niña logro decir bien su nombre, dando saltos de alegría por ello.

‘’Es la primera vez que alguien de Fodlan se alegra tanto de decir bien mi nombre’’ el rey reia, mirando con ternura a la pequeña ‘’Empiezan a gustarme más los niños que los adultos’’

‘’¿Y tú, papa? ¿Puedes decir bien su nombre?’’

‘’Por supuesto que sí. Khalid. Es un nombre sencillo’’

El almyriense se quedo asombrado al ver que, efectivamente, Felix había pronunciado a la perfección su verdadero nombre. 

Quería preguntarle. Necesitaba saber que había sido de él. Pero sabía que con Ophelia delante no lo lograría.

Por fortuna, parece que Felix también quería que la niña se fuese, y la ordeno a ir de nuevo a su cama. Ophelia, como no, volvió a replicar y Felix suspiro, resignado ‘’Si me haces caso te dejo coger el libro prohibido’’ mascullo, como si estuviese haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano

‘’¡SI! ¡KYPHON Y SU ESPADA!’’ Y la niña volvió al piso de arriba, más rápida que un pegaso.

Khalid lo intento con todas sus fuerzas pero una carcajada escapo de sus labios ‘’¡El libro prohibido! Dioses, Felix, eres increible’’ reía mientras se secaba una lagrima que se había deslizado por su mejilla ‘’Veo que tu afán por la caballeria sigue estando intacto’’

Felix simplemente murmuro en voz baja, quedándose finalmente a solas.

Después de unos minutos Khalid viendo a Felix destrozar unos pasteles, el moreno finalmente se rindió y tiro la masa estropeada a la basura ‘’Los he hecho mal por tu culpa’’ ladró

‘’ ¿¡Pero yo que he hecho!?’’ replicó Khalid, divertido.

‘’Me has distraído, y cuando me distraen no los hago bien’’ murmuro, su labio levantado. A pesar de que quería lucir enfadado, Khalid vio su rostro bastante gracioso.

‘’Ahora eres pastelero, nunca lo habría imaginado’’ Felix callaba ‘’ ¿Y la espada?’’

‘’La he dejado’’

‘’ ¿Tú? ¿En serio?’’ De nuevo, silencio ‘’ ¿Y porque me has recibido con una? Y nada menos con una reliquia de los Riegan’’

‘’ ¿No habías renuncias a ese apellido?’’ se tensó y Khalid alzó sus brazos ‘’No vengo a reclamar nada. Además, no le daría uso. Sabes qué siempre he sido más de arcos’’

Felix seguía fulminándole con la mirada, pero finalmente se suavizo ‘’Si no te has dado cuenta, tengo una hija. No la puedo proteger con masa pastelera’’

‘’Oh por Indech, ¿¡El gran Felix Hugo Fraldarius acaba de hacer una broma!?’’ exclamó Khalid, con dramatismo.

‘’Era un sarcasmo, no una broma’’ le replicó, indignado. Khalid volvió a reírse de él. 

Que fácil era sacar de quicio al moreno.

‘’Eso es otra cosa que no me esperaba; tu siendo padre’’ dijo Khalid después de varios segundos de silencio. ‘’ ¿Es tan… apasionante y mágico como lo cuentan algunas familias?’’

‘’ ¿A qué te refieres?’’

‘’A si tener un hijo te da un motivo para tener siempre ganas de vivir. A poder dormir bien por las noches porque… bueno, porque tienes una vida a tu cargo. Porque la has creado. Porque es tu retoño’’

Felix le miro, por primera vez desde que llegó a su granja, con seriedad. ‘’No’’ respondió ‘’ Es algo que te cambia la vida por supuesto, y es tener a un ser querido que depende completamente de ti. Y obviamente, es un amor único e irremplazable, pero’’ Felix suspiro, pasándose una mano por su cara ‘’pero no es algo mágico que debas tener para completar tu meta como ser humano o algo que te haga dormir bien por las noches porque has cumplido algo.’’ Volvió su mirada a Khalid ‘’Ser padre no te va a mejorar la vida’’

‘’Duras palabras’’

‘’Pero ciertas. Ophelia lo sabe y sigue sabiendo que la amo con toda mi alma’’

‘’Supongo que eso me alegra ante el pensamiento de que nunca seré padre’’

‘’ ¿En serio ninguna mujer ha caído ante tus encantos?’’ Felix ensanchó la ceja y Khalid rió.

‘’Por extraño que parezca, no. Ser rey de Almyra ocupa mucho tiempo’’

‘’Con que ahora eres rey…’’ musito débilmente Felix y Khalid asintió ‘’Espero que lo estés manejando bien’’

‘’Uuh, Felix, me gusta ese lado amable tuyo’’ Felix le miro desquiciado, rodando los ojos con hastío y Khalid volvió a reír ‘’Pero si. Todo va bien. Si he venido a Fodlan es para sellar una unificación. Edelgard está de acuerdo, así que pronto volveré a Almyra y quién sabe si volveré’’

Khalid odio alegrarse por ello, pero vio un gesto de dolor en Felix, que se esfumo rápidamente de su rostro. Pero ahí lo vio.

Solo necesitaba eso.

‘’Felix, tu-‘’

‘’Es muy tarde, Khalid, porque no vas a dormir, estarás agotado’’

Khalid quería replicar pero decidió obedecer a Felix. Ya se lo diría mañana.

↠↠↠↠↠↠↠↠↠↠↠↠↠↠↠↠

Cuando Khalid despertó, después de asearse, fue escaleras abajo, y oyó gente hablar.

Felix estaba hablando con una cara nueva. Le estaba entregando unos paquetes donde el hombre los trataba con sumo cuidado.

‘’Sera el pastelero que vende sus encargos’’ pensó.

Vio también a Eustace y Amelia Von Ordelia. Tuvo pocas ocasiones de conocer a ese matrimonio, pero siempre les pareció uno admirable y lleno de coraje.

‘’ ¡¡Claude!! ¡¡Que felicidad verte!’’ sonrió Amelie, alegre.

Khalid fue a recibirles con un amistoso estrechamiento de manos, y al ver que no decía nada, Felix hablo ‘’En realidad se llama-‘’ ´pero Khalid le instó a callar con una mirada.

‘’Eh, que. ¿Has dicho algo Felix?’’ pregunto la mujer.

‘’Nada, nada’’

‘’ ¿Ophelia sigue durmiendo?’’ preguntó Eustace y Khalid rió ante el tono de desaprobación del hombre.

‘’Seguramente, sabes lo dormilona que es tu nieta’’ respondió Felix y el matrimonio subió a despertar a su nieta, mientras Amelie tranquilizaba a un gruñón Eustace.

Khalid vio con ternura dicha escena hasta que Felix se acercó ‘’ ¿Porque dejas que te llamen Claude?’’

‘’Porque son ancianos y entre tener que enseñarles a pronunciarles y explicarles mi nombre verdadero, prefiero que me llamen así. Me lo han estado llamando durante años, por una tarde mas no me voy a morir. Además, ya te he dicho que me iré pronto, no creo que vuelva a cruzarme con ellos’’ Felix asintió ante eso ‘’ ¿Son…son felices aquí?’’

‘’ ¿Porque no se lo preguntas a ellos?’’ respondió con su característico bufido. 

‘’Lo digo por…’’ Khalid no se veía muy seguro de decir eso, pero siguió adelante ‘’lo digo porque Marianne les ofrece su casa de nuevo. Poder pasar sus últimos días como nobles de honor, por todo lo que han sufrido’’

Felix se tensó mientras sus manos iban hacia una masa. Khalid frunció el ceño, algo cabreado. ¿De nuevo iba a ponerse a hacer pasteles?

‘’Que lo decidan ellos. ’’

‘’Pero tu-‘’

‘’Yo no seré un obstáculo. Si son más felices así, que se vayan. Y si los tengo que convencer, lo haré. Como tú dices, merecen pasar sus últimos días como nobles de honor’’

Khalid asintió ante eso pero se acerco de nuevo a Felix, oyendo su tenso bufido ‘’ ¿Y tú qué?’’

‘’ ¿Y yo que de qué?’’ preguntó con agresividad.

‘’ ¿Te quedaras aquí haciendo pasteles por toda tu vida?’’

‘’Tengo una hija que mantener, si no te has dado cuenta’’ repitió de nuevo.

‘’Esa niña tiene el apellido Ordelia y Fraldarius, estoy seguro-‘’

‘’ ¡ESA NIÑA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON NINGUNA CASA NOBLE, ¿DE ACUERDO!?’’ Le gritó, lanzando al suelo la masa en la que estaba trabajando.

Se quedaron unas milésimas de segundo cara a cara, pero Khalid no se dejo intimidar. Al darse cuenta de su pérdida de estribos, Félix bufo, arrastrando su mano manchada de harina y leche por la cara hasta llegar al pelo.

Cogió la masa que estaba en el suelo, tirándola con rabia a la basura y volvió a formar otra masa, con fiereza y agresividad.

Khalid alargó su mano hacia él, pero la separó cuando oyó las voces de la familia Ordelia. No quería que la impresión que se llevase Ophelia de él fuese de enfadar a su padre.

‘’Madrugar apesta, yo quiero dormir’’ fue lo primero que dijo la pequeña, con su pelo despeinado y aun frotándose los ojos, con el ceño fruncido.

Realmente era un calco de su padre si no fuera por esos ojos violeta.

Cuando vio a Khalid, sus ojos se ensancharon ‘’ ¡KHALID! ¡SIGUES AQUÍ!’’ 

‘’Khayed?’’ preguntaron el matrimonio.

‘’Mierda…’’ masculló mientras abrazaba a la pequeña.

Los cuatro estuvieron fuera, Ophelia presentándole todo el gallinero a Khalid mientras Felix seguía haciendo pasteles.

Amasaba con rabia y sabia que estos pasteles tendrían una calidad dudosa, pero en este momento poco le importaba.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que Khalid entró. Solo.

‘’ ¿Donde está Ophelia?’’

‘’Sus abuelos se la han llevado a dar un paseo. Volverán enseguida’’

‘’ ¿Y tú qué haces aun aquí? ¿No debías volver a Almyra?’’ pregunto aún con hostilidad en su voz, sin alzar la mirada.

‘’ ¿Tantas ganas tienes de que me vaya?’’ replicó con una sonrisa, pero esta vez sin pizca de esa picardía suya. Lucia débil y triste. 

Felix le ignoro de nuevo, siguiendo con sus dichosos pasteles donde de nuevo, se tenso al oír el suspiro cansado de Khalid ‘’Felix…no sé por dónde empezar’’

‘’Cállate’’

‘’Felix, es solo que-‘’

‘’No quiero tu puta empatía-‘’

‘’ ¡NO SE TRATA DE ESO, JODER! ¡SE TRATA DE QUE MI AMIGA HA MUERTO, Y YO NO SIQUIERA LO SABIA! ¡Y ENCIMA TIENE A UN MARIDO AMARGADO Y UNA HIJA ALEJADA DE LA CIVILIZACION!’’

‘’ ¿¡Y PORQUÉ TE TIENE QUE IMPORTAR ESO!?’’ Bufó, encarándose al monarca de Almyra.

‘’ ¡PORQUE ELLA NO QUERRIA ESO!’’

‘’ MALAS NOTICIAS PARA TI, KHALID. ELLA NO PUEDE NO QUERER ESO PORQUE ESTA MUERTA, ¿¡ME ENTIENDES?! ¡¡MUERTA!! ASI QUE DEJA DE PREOCUPARTE POR MI HIJA Y POR MI Y DEJANOS EN PAZ’’

‘’ ¡NO PUEDO! ES DESHONRAR SU MEMORIA Y-‘’

‘’ ¿¡Y QUE!? ¿DESHONRAR SU MEMORIA?’’ A Khalid se le partió el corazón al ver a Felix tan… enfurecido. Asustado. ‘’¿¡COMO VAS A DESHONRAR LA MEMORIA DE UN MUERTO!?’’

‘’Felix…’’ susurró, intentando traer la calma a la granja ‘’Lysithea…nunca, nunca querría esto. Ella querría que te ayudasen. Por favor, déjame ayudarte’’ le suplicaba.

‘’ESTOY HARTO DE RECIBIR AYUDA DE GENTE QUE SOLO VE FANTASMAS’’ gruño, dándole la espalda de nuevo a Khalid.

‘’Entonces déjame ayudarte. ¡Pero por ti y Ophelia, no por ella!’’ Suplico Khalid 

Felix calló ante eso, su rostro volviéndose completamente pálido. Sus manos apretaban con furia contra la masa, mientras su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

Khalid se arriesgó y se acerco a él, pero cuando alzo su brazo para colocarlo sobre el hombro de Felix, este se estremeció, sus ojos idos, y decidió quedarse quieto, para no alterarlo ‘’Felix… sé que no luchaste a mi lado, pero siempre…siempre te he tenido aprecio. Siempre he admirado tu capacidad en la guerra, tu…tus ambiciones y tus ideales. No quiero que una persona como tu se eche a perder haciendo pasteles mediocres en una granja perdida en el culo del mundo’’

‘’ ¿Tu que sabes si me estoy echando a perder o no?’’ gruñó, sus ojos cristalinos, mostrando el esfuerzo de mantener las ganas de llorar.

‘’Venga Felix.’’ Replicó con acidez ‘’ ¿Tú, haciendo pasteles? ¿Te enfadas conmigo por no querer deshonrar la memoria de Lysithea, porque está muerta, pero te dedicas a hacer pasteles?’’

‘’Hago esto porque es un trabajo seguro, y porque tengo una hija’’ se excusó, su voz volviéndose también temblorosa.

‘’Estoy segurísimo de que Edelgard te habría aceptado como duque o como algún trabajo seguro donde podrías mantener a tu hija de otro modo que no te recordase continuamente a tu esposa’’

‘’Lysithea se alejo de la vida noble por una razón, y yo también. No quiero involucrar a mi hija en ese mundo sucio’’

‘’ ¿Y que Ophelia viva apartada, con un padre que tiene la sonrisa más triste del mundo no es tenerla en un mundo sucio?’’

Felix gruño ante eso, con una expresión cabreada, pero no dijo nada y volvió a ‘amasar’ (más bien aplastar) la masa ‘’Felix’’ susurró el monarca de Almyra con pena.

‘’Vete’’ gruño, su voz rompiéndose.

‘’No me voy a ir’’

‘’ ¿¡Porque estás aquí, joder?!’’ Gritó, cogiendo un poco de masa, estampándola con furia contra la encimera. Se giró hacia el monarca, como un animal asustado ‘’Has venido solo por Lysithea y ya has visto que no está, ¿¡porque no me dejas en paz?!’’

Khalid se quedo mirándolo, esperando a que se tranquilizase para darle su respuesta. Se acercó despacio a él, como si se acercase a un animal asustado, finalmente colocando su palma en el hombro tembloroso del moreno ‘’ Porque tú también me importas.’’ Susurró, cálidamente ‘’Tu también me preocupas’’

‘‘Y una mierda’’ masculló, su voz rompiéndose por completo y su mirada evadiendo la de Khalid.

‘’Es verdad, Felix’’ dijo, cogiéndole la muñeca con firmeza pero también con suavidad.

‘’Y una mierda he dicho!’’ Bufó, intentando zafarse de su agarre, donde Khalid le soltó de inmediato, alzando los brazos para demostrarle que le daba su espacio.

Felix golpeo la fría y dura encimera e intento coger de nuevo la masa, pero sus manos temblaban demasiado.

‘’Felix…’’ Khalid se quedo helado cuando vio lágrimas caer de los ojos de Felix ‘’Oh Felix…’’susurró, miserable. Khalid le detuvo de su tarea, agarrándole de nuevo, esta vez ambas muñecas, separándole de esa dichosa encimera, mientras Felix intentaba secarse las lágrimas, manchándose su rostro de harina ‘’Déjame abrazarte, por favor’’ 

Felix no respondió, pero tampoco negó; simplemente temblaba. Khalid no sabía qué hacer, y decidió arriesgarse, suspirando aliviado al ver que Felix no se alejaba de ese abrazo.

El hombre debía estar completamente roto para aceptar el abrazo de, básicamente, un desconocido.

Khalid dejo que llorase en su hombro, que gruñese contra su pecho de la impotencia, que se derrumbase en sus brazos… Estaría ahí por él. Por ella.

‘’Odio esto…’’ masculló Felix con la voz rota, su manchada mano agarrando con desesperación los ropajes de Khalid ‘’Odio esto pero no se qué hacer… Yo solo… solo quiero morir…’’

‘’No digas eso Felix, por favor, ni se te ocurra’’ susurró aterrado, acariciándole la nuca.

‘’No soy capaz de encontrarle ganas a la vida. Lo único que me ata es Ophelia pero soy un padre nefasto. Ella se merece algo mejor’’

‘’Ophelia te ama con toda su alma, ni se te ocurra llamarte mal padre’’

‘’Ni siquiera pude proteger a Jasper…’’ masculló dolido, mientras agarraba con más fuerza la ropa de Khalid.

El almyriense se alarmo al oír ese nombre. ¿Jasper? ¿Quién era Jasper? Pero sabía que no era momento de preguntas y siguió consolando al cansado espadachín.

‘’Odio todo esto… Odio Fodlan. La odio con toda mi alma’’ gruñía con rabia y veneno. ‘’Me lo ha arrebatado todo. Mi padre, Dimitri, mis amigos, Lysithea, Jasper… ¡¡ todo!! Dicen que después de la guerra vino un amanecer pero es mentira’’ gruñía con autentico dolor.

Khalid le dejaba expulsar toda esa bilis mientras seguía acariciando su cabello, intentando tranquilizarlo ‘’Lo sé… lo sé’’

‘’ ¿Qué puedo hacer Khalid?’’ el almyriense se asusto al ver lo vulnerable y desesperado que sonaba ‘’No sé qué hacer…estoy solo. Solo tengo a mi hija, hasta soy una carga emocional para mis suegros y yo…yo no sé qué hacer… no sé donde ir…’’ Felix se acurrucó contra el cuello de Khalid y confesó en voz baja ‘’Quiero dejar de ser una carga…’’

Khalid sonrió. Era lo único que necesitaba oír para hacer dicha propuesta que llevaba pensando desde que se dirigió a la granja de Lysithea y lo que se encontró fue algo muy distinto a lo que esperaba ‘’Pues vente conmigo a Almyra’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo un conocido que también se llama Khalid, y nos contó hace tiempo que una persona llegó a llamarlo así. No se si es porque no se esfuerzan en aprender sus nombres, pero en fin. No seáis como ellos, ¡esforzaros por pronunciar bien los nombres de vuestros colegas árabes!


	3. Chapter 3

Felix tardó en reaccionar ante esa proposición, y cuando lo hizo, miro a Khalid como si tuviese tres cabezas ‘’¿Perdón?’’

‘’Vente conmigo a Almyra. Conocerás muchos estilos de lucha, podrás ser como mi consejero o…o mi guardaespaldas, no sé. Puedes si quieres montar tu granjita, pero vente conmigo para irte de este lugar que obviamente no te hace ningún bien’’

Felix seguía callado, mirando embobado a Khalid y este le cogió de las manos ‘’Te prometo que no te dejare solo, Felix’’

‘’¿Porqué?’’

‘’Ya te lo he dicho, porque me impor-‘’

‘’No, Khalid, en serio, ¿porqué? ¿Porque haces esto por mi? ¿Tanto te importaba Lysithea para cargar conmigo?’’

Khalid suspiro ‘’Si y no. Primero, no eres ninguna carga pero si, Lysithea era literalmente mi mejor amiga junto a Hilda, obviamente quiero que su familia sea feliz. Y no, no hago esto solo por ella. Lo hago por ti.’’ Su mano fue a la mandíbula de Felix, asegurándose que le miraba ‘’Te he dicho que me importas y te admiro, y no puedo soportar ver a un soldado de tu calibre caer así de bajo si yo puedo hacer algo. Déjame intentarlo al menos. Tus suegros puede que vuelvan al territorio de los Ordelia. Si eso es así, te quedaras solo con Ophelia. ¿Quieres eso para ti? ¿Para ella?’’ Felix negó lentamente ‘’Bien, porque yo tampoco y hare lo que sea por evitarlo’’

‘’Pero no… yo…’’ Felix suspiro, hastiado ‘’Seré una carga para ti, Khalid’’

‘’Créeme que no’’ sonrió el hombre.

‘’Khali-‘’

‘’Te he dicho que no, pesado’’ la sonrisa de zorro de Khalid volvió a él, abrazando de nuevo a Felix para callarlo.

Oyó el bufido del espadachín, pero esta vez no se separó de él.

Cuando el matrimonio Ordelia llegaron a la granja junto su nieta, Khalid les puso al tanto de la situación ‘’Se que habéis sufrido mucho, pero merecéis recuperar vuestro hogar. Tanto Edelgard como Marianne, ahora regente del antiguo territorio de la Alianza, han jurado que mantendréis el titulo y territorio, pero debido a lo que habéis sufrido a manos de esas alimañas y de antiguos nobles del Imperio, no tenéis porque tener ninguna labor noble’’

El matrimonio callaba, hasta que Eustace miro a su esposa ‘’E…Es una buena oferta’’

‘’Si pero ¿qué pasa con ellos?’’ pregunto la mujer preocupada a Felix ‘’¿Que pasa contigo y Ophelia?’’

Felix tardo en contestar y Khalid iba a hacerlo por él, pero el moreno finalmente respondió ‘’Me iré con Khal- con Claude a Almyra’’ el matrimonio se tensó ante eso ‘’Necesito salir de Fodlan’’

‘’¿Y Ophelia? ¿Se irá contigo?’’ Felix no respondió y eso alteró a Khalid ‘’Yo creo que sería mejor que se viniese con nosotr-‘’

‘’¡No podéis separar a una hija de su padre!’’ replico Khalid, claramente molesto.

Los tres miraron a Khalid, confusos ante esa reacción, pero Felix bajo la mirada ‘’Es… ¿Es Almyra seguro para ella?’’ pregunto Eustace

‘’ ¿Acaso lo es Fodlan?’’ replico Khalid fríamente.

‘’No puede comparar, Lord Riegan. Nu-Nuestra nieta estaría mejor en una casa noble, recibiendo una buena educación y-‘’

‘’ ¿Porque no dejáis que lo decida ella?’’ cortó a Eustace.

‘’Es muy pequeña para saber lo que quiere’’ replicó Amelie.

‘’Y muy mayor para que la separen de su padre parece ser’’ Khalid empezaba a mosquearse ante la pasividad de Felix y suspiro, apretándose con hastío el puente de la nariz ‘’¿Nos disculpáis un momento?’’ y cogió a Felix de la manga, alejándose del matrimonio ‘’¿¡Qué diablos te ocurre?!’’ le espetó cuando ya estaban a solas.

‘’¿¡Qué diablos me ocurre de qué?!’’ gruño, evitando su mirada, pues sabía a qué se refería.

‘’¿¡Porque no luchas por tu hija!? ¿¡Porque parece que…que la estés cediendo!?’’ Felix callaba ‘’Felix, en serio ¿quieres que tu hija vaya a vivir con sus abuelos?’’

Felix seguía callado, pero negó lentamente ‘’La…la necesito pero ¿qué necesita ella?’’

‘’A su padre’’ replico firmemente Khalid.

‘’ ¿Acaso no estará mejor en el territorio de sus abuelos? ¿En la Alianza? A salv-‘’ Felix calló cuando Khalid arqueo la ceja y suspiro cansado ‘’No quiero marearla con tanto viaje’’

‘’Viajar es bueno, y descubrir mundos también. No tiene porque ser malo. Además, la niña estará bien tanto contigo como sus abuelos, aquí quien importa eres tú. Necesitas a tu hija, Felix, necesitas a Ophelia. Ni se te ocurra separarte de ella’’

Después de un tenso momento de silencio, Felix finalmente asintió, para alivio de Khalid y volvieron con el matrimonio, donde estableció que su hija se iría con él.

‘’¿La volveremos a ver?’’ pregunto preocupada la abuela.

‘’Si, por eso no te preocupes’’ le alivió Felix.

‘’Entonces…’’ Eustace echo un vistazo afuera de la casa ‘’ ¿Entonces nos vamos?’’

‘’Estos años de paz han venido bien pero… es duro’’ añadió Amelie ‘’La verdad, volver a vivir la comodidad noble es algo que agradecería’’

Felix asintió ante eso pero su suegra le miro con firmeza ‘’Pero me tienes que prometer que tienes que cuidarte, ¿de acuerdo?’’ Antes de que Felix respondiese, ella miro fijamente a Khalid ‘’¡Cuídamelo!’’

‘’ ¡Se cuidarme solo!’’ bufo pero todos le ignoraron.

‘’Lo prometo’’ sonrió Khalid.

Amelie asintió y miro hacia el cielo ‘’Y…’’ cogió de la mano de su marido ‘’ ¿y si nos vamos ya? Cuanto antes, mejor, o al final no podre abandonar este sitio y los tres sabemos que no podemos estar más tiempo aquí’’

Eustace asintió, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla y llamaron a su nieta para despedirse.

Khalid se llevo a Felix afuera, para darles intimidad a los abuelos. El moreno se apoyo contra la pared, intentando regular su respiración y Khalid le puso una mano en su hombro, comprensivamente, logrando tranquilizarlo

‘’Lo estás haciendo muy bien’’ Felix asintió con un temblor ‘’ ¿Quieres que nos vayamos esta noche o-‘’

‘’Mañana… qu-quiero ir al pueblo a avisar al pastelero que me compra los pasteles para que no vuelva aquí’’ Khalid asintió y Felix volvió a suspirar con fuerza, cubriéndose la cara con sus manos. ‘’ ¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto?’’

Khalid no contesto de inmediato ‘’No sé si irte conmigo a Almyra es lo correcto, pero si el salir de aquí.’’ Felix seguía callado ‘’Y bueno, si lo de Almyra sale mal, podéis ir a otros continentes o…o volver a Fodlan. Pero en serio, Felix, necesitas salir de aquí’’ Felix asintio débilmente ‘’Y si te consuela, estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo que necesites’’

El moreno alzó la mirada, claramente confuso ante esa atención que recibia por parte del anterior líder de los Ciervos Dorados, pero no le pudo preguntar nada pues oyó fuertes pisadas acercándose al dúo. ‘’ ¡Papi! ¡Papi!’’ Ophelia salió disparada y abrazo las piernas de su padre ‘’ ¿Es verdad que los abuelos se van?’’

‘’Si cariño’’ respondió, acariciándole el cabello y arrodillándose para estar a su altura’’ ¿Es que quieres irte con ellos?’’ pregunto Felix, sabiendo la mirada que le estaba echando Khalid.

Ella negó de inmediato ‘’ ¡No! ¡Quiero quedarme en la granja contigo!’’ Y le volvió a dar un fuerte abrazo.

Felix rió débilmente en su pelo, sin dejar de acariciarlo ‘’Nosotros también nos vamos’’ 

‘’ ¿Con ellos?’’

‘’No, Ophelia no.’’ Señalo a Khalid con la barbilla ‘’Con él’’

Ophelia abrió la boca impresionada pero ambos adultos suspiraron aliviados al verla sonreír ‘’ ¿Y dónde vamos!?’’

‘’A mi país. ¡Almyra!’’

‘’ ¿Alm…yra? ¿Qué es eso?’’

‘’ ¿¡No le has enseñado nada a esta niña, Fraldarius!?’’ Felix desvió su rostro, bufando y Khalid rió, haciendo que Ophelia, aunque no entendiese nada, se uniese.

‘’Pero nos podremos llevar a Micu, Tina, Robin, Sarah, Esther, Alais…-‘’

‘’Espera, espera, ¿¡quienes son esas!?’’ preguntó muy confuso Khalid.

‘’Sus gallinas’’ mascullo Felix, rascándose la frente.

‘’No podemos dejarlas aquí!’’ Grito Ophelia y los dos adultos se miraron tristes.

Las gallinas no sobrevivirían a ninguno de los dos viajes. Ningún animal lo haría.

Khalid fue hacia Ophelia y la subió en su rodilla ‘Escúchame. A tus gallinas las liberaremos, para que sean felices en libertad-‘’

‘’ ¡Tonto! ¡Ahí morirán, hay lobos!’’ replico Ophelia y Khalid maldijo su coherencia.

‘’Las gallinas son aves inteligentes. Sabrán escabullirse de los depredadores’’ Ophelia seguía mirándole con desconfianza ‘’¿No te fías de mi palabra?’’ sonrío con picardía.

‘’ ¡NO! Quiero llevarme las gallinas. Y a la vaca, y a la-‘’

‘’Ophelia, no podemos llevarnos ningún animal’’ su padre contesto con firmeza ‘’Tú decides, o nos vamos con Khalid a Almyra o nos quedamos aquí.’’ Khalid sintió una corriente fría recorrerle por las venas. ¿En serio Felix era tan imbécil? ‘’Pero si prefieres estar con gallinas a estar con guivernos…’’

‘’ ¿¡GUIVERNOS!? ¿¡TENEIS GUIVERNOS!? ¿¡EXISTEN!?’’ Khalid suspiro aliviado y asintió con una gran sonrisa. Pero la cara ilusionada de la niña se esfumo rápidamente ‘’Pero los animales…’’

Felix y Khalid se miraron y el moreno suspiro ‘’Puedes llevarte una gallina. A los demás los dejaremos en la granja.’’ Al ver que el rostro de Ophelia seguía triste, su padre le dio un beso en la mejilla ‘’Lo siento, cariño’’

‘’Para compensarte, cuando lleguemos a Almyra te dejare montarte en la guiverno mas grande, que es la mía. Encima es blanca como la nieve’’ le sonrió Khalid y la niña le miro curiosa.

‘’ ¿Nieve? ¿Qué es la nieve?’’ Khalid observó, incrédulo a la niña ante su ignorancia pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

‘’ ¿Donde están los abuelos?’’ preguntó Felix después de lograr animar a Ophelia por el tema de los animales.

‘’Con mama y Jasper’’ Ophelia miro hacia arriba ‘’ ¿Que haremos con ellos?’’

Felix torció el gesto y Khalid notó como pareció envejecer ante esa pregunta ‘’Les dejaremos flores.’’

Ophelia no parecia convencida ‘’ ¿Pero vamos a dejarlos solos?’’

‘’No estarán solos, cariño. Tus animales estarán con ellos.’’ Le contesto Khalid.

‘’¡Es verdad!’’ chilló la niña con alegría. 

Felix le sugirió que se despidiese de sus abuelos una última vez y ella obedeció, brincando y canturreando. 

Khalid y Felix volvieron a estar a solas y el almyriense tuvo que hacer la pregunta ‘’ ¿Quién es Jasper?’’ Felix no contesto de inmediato, si no que se sentó en el sofá y se masajeo la frente ‘’N-No hace falta que contestes. Ha sido muy insensible por mi parte. Perdóname, Felix’’ mascullo, mordiéndose el labio, claramente arrepentido por dicha pregunta, maldiciendo su curiosidad.

Felix tampoco respondió a eso pero suspiro, un suspiro muy cansado y triste que sintió fatal a Khalid, pues se sentía culpable por hacerle pasar por todo esto. Pero era mejor un poco mas de sufrimiento para darle una segunda oportunidad a la vida a vivir amargado sin ninguna otra oportunidad a la felicidad.

‘’Era mi hijo’’ Khalid palideció ante eso ‘’Bueno, nuestro hijo’’

Felix, que odiaba mirar a la cara, alzo la mirada para ver el rostro de Khalid, y este lo mantuvo ‘’Nació enfermo; la misma enfermedad que su madre. Murió cuando tenía 3 años’’ Felix suspiró profundamente ‘’Te…te hablare de él pero ahora…ahora no puedo Khalid…ahora-’’

Khalid le calló de inmediato con un abrazo, asegurándole que no pasaba nada y Felix se fundió en ese abrazo.

¿Porque? ¿Porque le relajaba tanto el tacto de Khalid? ¿Esa calidez que transmitía? Ese olor tan diferente a como olía Dimitri, una mezcla de colonia y sudor. Sylvain, a perfume de mujer y también a pino. Ingrid y su olor a caballo pero también a carne. Su padre, esa olor a lluvia y a brisa fresca de Fraldarius. Lysithea…y su olor dulce.

Lysithea también era cálida, pero la calidez de Khalid era distinta. Su olor era distinto. Todo de él era distinto a lo que Felix estaba acostumbrado, entonces, ¿porque estaba tan cómodo? ¿Tan desesperado estaba por cambiar de aires? ¿Estaría utilizando a Khalid?

‘’Deja de pensar’’ le llego la voz del susodicho ‘’Sea lo que sea que estas pensando, si es algo malo, deshazte de eso’’

‘’Siento que te estoy utilizando’’ admitió Felix, escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del monarca.

‘’ ¿Porqué?’’ preguntó con suavidad.

‘’Porque estoy muy cómodo contigo’’

Khalid se mordió fuertemente el labio y cuando Felix vio ese rostro, se alejo de su abrazo con gesto enfadado y Khalid no aguanto más y estallo en risas ‘’ ¿¡Que te resulta tan gracioso!?’’

‘’¡TÚ! Estas incomodo… ¿porque mi presencia te resulta cómoda?’’

‘’Siempre fuiste distinto, Khalid. Distinto a Dimitri, distinto a Edelgard… distinto a Fodlan… tanto por parte de la nobleza como de la peble. ¿Y si estoy cómodo contigo solo porque estoy harto de Fodlan? No quiero…no quiero verte de esa forma’’

Khalid dejo de reír pero su rostro seguía viéndose divertido a la par de tierno. Su mano fue de nuevo a la mandíbula de Felix, su pulgar trazando un breve trazo en la piel del espadachín ‘’Bueno, pues por eso debes venir a Almyra conmigo. Para que no sea lo único distinto a Fodlan que conozcas y saber si estas agusto con un almyriense o conmigo’’ dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Felix se alejo de su tacto, lentamente, gruñendo por lo bajo, pero un sonrojo en sus mejillas le delato, e hizo a Khalid reírse de nuevo.

Y a Felix, como no, volver a increparle.

Amelie y Eustace se despidieron finalmente de lo que, durante muchos años, fue su pequeña familia. 

Se despidieron en el carromato que había enviado Marianne, pues Felix debía dirigirse a la pastelería que vendía sus productor y se llevo a Ophelia con él, pues la niña quería dar un paseo por el pueblo con su padre.

Khalid fue quien estuvo con ellos hasta el último momento, Amelie girándose una última vez, con un rostro preocupado.

‘’Cuida de él, por favor Claude’’ le suplico Amelie ‘’No ha sido nunca un hombre sonriente pero se notaba que nuestra hija le hacía feliz y desde que ella…’’ la mujer suspiró con tristeza ‘’hazle feliz, por favor’’

‘’Hare todo lo que esté en mi mano por cumplirlo, Lady Von Ordelia’’ y dicho esto, Khalid le beso la mano, protocolo tanto del Imperio como la antigua Alianza, y la mujer asintió complacida.

Cuando Khalid volvió a la pequeña granja, Ophelia estaba en el gallinero, llorando.

‘’Si que han llegado pronto’’ pensó el hombre.

Supuso que Felix, nada mas comunicar que no vendería más pasteles, volvería directamente a la granja.

Al ver a Khalid acercarse, la niña le sollozó ‘’ ¡¡No sé cuál llevarme!!’’ 

Este rio, acariciándole la cabeza a la pequeña ‘’ ¿Porque no coges esa gorda negra de ahí?’’

‘’ ¿¡Margot?! ¡¡No!! ¡Es muy mala! Me pica mucho’’

‘’ ¿Cuál es tu favorita?’’

‘’ ¡TODAS!’’

‘’Pero si acabas de decir que-‘’ Khalid calló cuando noto un líquido filtrarse en sus pantalones. Una pequeña gallinita marrón con pequeñas manchas blancas le había cagado, el líquido blanco y caliente le empapó toda la tela.

El rostro de Khalid perdió toda felicidad de golpe, mientras que Ophelia parecía haberlo absorbido, pues tenía una enorme sonrisa ‘’ ¡ME LLEVARE ESTA! ¡¡LANA!!’’

‘’ ¿La-Lana?’’ musito Khalid, no muy alegre.

‘’ ¡Porque mírala!’’ Ophelia alzó el ave ‘’su plumaje es muy suave y parece estar hecho de lana. ¡SE LO VOY A DECIR A PAPÁ!’’ 

Y dicho esto, la niña corrió, mientras Khalid entraba en la casa para limpiarse su sucia pierna, pues ya empezaba a oler ‘’Estúpidas gallinas.’’ Masculló.

Pero Ophelia entró de inmediato a la casa, mirándolo con tristeza, y con el ave en brazos ‘’Khalid…’’

‘’ ¿Que ocurre pequeña?’’ Khalid se asusto al pensar que la niña pensaría que estaba enfadado con ella ‘’ ¡No te preocupes por esto! No me voy a enfadar con un anim-‘’

‘’Papi esta delante de la tumba de mama y Jasper’’ le cortó Ophelia y el rostro de Khalid se suavizo ‘’No…no me gusta cuando hace eso’’

Khalid se arrodillo ante ella, acercándola a su cuerpo para que notase que no estaba sola ‘’ ¿Y eso?’’

‘’Un día llovía y no se movió de ahí. Hacia frio, Khalid y papá no quería entrar. No me hace caso cuando le digo de jugar o que tengo hambre… se queda ahí todo el día, con un rostro que me da miedo.’’ La niña alzo la mirada ‘’ ¿Papá no es feliz? ’’

Khalid suspiro fuertemente, apretando sus dos dedos en el puente de su nariz. Una niña de su edad no debería preguntar eso. Una niña de su edad no debería percatarse de eso.

‘’No sé qué contestarte a eso, Ophelia’’ se sinceró, arrodillándose ante ella, dejando que se sentase en su pierna limpia.

Ella miraba al suelo, la gallina se escapo de sus brazos pero se quedo picoteando el suelo de la casa ‘’Siempre esta triste desde que mami se fue. Y se puso aun más triste desde que Jasp también se fue, pero no puede estar siempre triste. Es lo que me decían los abuelos’’ Khalid le daba la razón, sonriendo débilmente mientras le acariciaba ese oscuro cabello ‘’ Parece que no le importo’’ susurro, sus ojos enrojeciéndose. 

‘’ Por supuesto que le importas. Tu padre te quiere muchísimo, pequeña. Para él, ¡eres lo más importante!’’ Khalid le limpió una lágrima traicionera y ella fue a abrazarlo, donde el rey de Almyra la recibió de inmediato ‘’No se lo tengas en cuenta, Ophelia, por favor. Tu padre…tu padre está dolido y se sentirá confuso y perdido.’’ Ophelia se aparto de él, esos grandes ojos violeta mirándole con curiosidad ‘’Necesita ayuda. Es eso, Ophelia. Tu padre necesita ayuda, y aquí no la encontrara. Y cuando él este mejor, créeme que te querrá como él quiere quererte. Como tú te mereces’’

Khalid se mordió el labio pues dudaba que Ophelia hubiese entendido su cotorreo, pero la niña sonrío, asintiendo y secándose las lágrimas. ‘’¿Yo le puedo ayudar?’’

‘’No es que puedas, es que eres la que más le puede ayudar’’ Khalid rio cuando ella cerró su mano en un puño, alegrándose por ello. ‘’Venga, sube a tu habitación. Tendrás que descansar mucho, mañana tenemos mucho camino por delante’’

‘’Pero papi sigue-‘’

‘’Yo me encargare de él. Sube arriba. Vamos’’ sonrío suavemente Khalid, animándola mientras le empujaba con gentileza de la espalda.

Ella asintió, dándole un último abrazo y cogió a Lana antes de subir.

Khalid quiso reñirle por subirse a una gallina a su habitación, pero no volvería a dormir ahí, y la niña ya había sufrido demasiado para que no le permitiesen dormir con un animal cuando iba a abandonar el hogar donde nació y se crió.

Khalid salió y por primera vez desde que estuvo ahí, vio la tumba de Lysithea. Al lado de su tumba, había otra más pequeña, donde había colocado un pequeño peluche de un lobo.

Khalid piso fuerte la tierra para hacer notar su presencia y Felix se giró levemente. El almyriense suspiro aliviado al verlo reaccionar e intentar levantarse ‘’Enseguida entro, solo estaba-‘’ Khalid alzo la mano, dándole a entender que no necesitaba ninguna explicación. Felix le miro cansado pero asintió, agradecido y volvió a sentarse, Khalid sentándose a su lado ‘’ ¿Crees que soy mala persona por dejarlos aquí, solos?’’

‘’ ¿Dejar solos a unos muertos?’’ Khalid fue duro, pero le resultaba gracioso que precisamente Felix dijese eso.

Este pareció entenderlo y movió la cabeza ‘’Tienes razón, lo siento.’’

Se sumaron en un silencio que Khalid rompió ‘’Lysithea querria esto’’

‘’Lo sé’’ susurró en voz baja.

‘’Recuerdo en el monasterio, como te perseguía. ¿Porque lo hacía?’’

‘’No se creía que no me gustase el dulce’’ sonrió Felix y Khalid rió levemente.

‘’ Y en la batalla de Derdriu… Edelgard le perdonó la vida y se unió a sus filas… ¿ahí fue donde os enamorasteis?’’

‘’No exactamente. Pero hizo algo por mí que nadie más hizo’’ Khalid arqueó la ceja, curioso ‘’creó un dulce especifico para mi, y me gustó. Alguien intento cambiar algo de mí que tengo arraigado desde pequeño solo para mi bien, y eso…eso lo agradecí’’ Khalid asintió ‘’Cuando se unió siempre estaba con Edelgard, lucharon contra las serpientes, y encontraron una cura… pero para Edelgard… para ella fue demasiado tarde’’

Khalid asintió de nuevo, gruñendo de impotencia ‘’Se retiró en esta granjita, que le costeó Edelgard, aunque creo que Lysithea decidió no decirle donde estaba, y se fue con sus padres. Tres años después, oyó rufianes cerca de su granja y ya sabes como de territorial y peligrosa que es ella’’

Khalid rió con una risa triste, pues Lysithea realmente era temible. ¿Cómo tenía el valor el de tomarle el pelo? ‘’Con esos rufianes estaba luchando yo, pero eran demasiados, yo estaba cansado y con heridas de antes. La razón por la que luchaba era porque no le tenía aprecio a la vida, me daba igual morir. Pero ella me salvó’’ miro a la tumba grande ‘’Ella me salvo física y mentalmente’’ Khalid asintió, estrechando con cariño el hombro de Felix ‘’Estuve semanas en su casa y…estuve agusto.’’ Explicó con simpleza, ensanchando los hombros ‘’ Pero ella de repente se distanció de mi y fue cuando me contó su problema. Yo…yo tenía miedo. ¿Otro ser amado que iba a perder? Estaba harto. Quise marcharme, de hecho lo hice, pero no había caído ni la noche de ese día cuando volví a la granja, pidiéndole perdón por abandonarla y suplicándole que me dejase quedarme a su lado. Si la iba a perder de todas formas, que al menos que fuese de una forma que no me arrepintiese. Que fuese amándola hasta el último momento, haciéndola feliz en vez de miserable’’

Khalid miro orgulloso al moreno, acariciándole la espalda ‘’Decidimos casarnos aunque fue una boda completamente íntima. Solo estuvieron sus padres. Después estuvimos en una posada. Quisimos viajar, pero ella era muy consciente de su estado físico, así que preferimos no arriesgarnos y alargar su vida lo máximo que pudimos. Casi al año de casarnos, ella quedo embarazada’’ 

‘’La pequeña Ophelia’’ susurro Khalid con una pequeña sonrisa.

Felix asintió, un sonido atascado saliendo de su garganta ‘’Nunca espere verla tan feliz. No sabía que…que la maternidad podría hacerla tan feliz’’

‘’No esperaba a Lysithea con instinto materno, la verdad’’

‘’Ni yo. Ni siquiera ella se lo esperaba. Pero se sentía tan feliz de tener una vida dentro. De…de estar creando vida en vez de quitarla…’’ Felix volvió a suspirar, intentando recuperar el aire ‘’El parto fue duro, y me asuste muchísimo. Lysithea estuvo varias semanas en cama, completamente débil y dolorida. Ophelia tuvo que criarse a base de biberones y apenas pudo tenerla en brazos. Pero cuando logro recuperarse…’’ la primera lágrima cayó a pesar de que Felix tenía una sonrisa en su rostro ‘’No se separó de ella en ningún momento. Fue la bebé más afortunada y querida de todo Fodlan’’

Khalid asintió, creyéndose cada palabra del espadachín.

Pero Felix apretó los puños, con rabia ‘’Pero tres años después, Jasper nació; tenía el cabello blanco, ojos rojizos, seguramente por albinismo, y era flaco. Muy flaco, Khalid.’’

Khalid torció el gesto, su mirada ensombreciéndose ‘’Lysithea y yo nos quedábamos noches enteras en vela pensando que daría su último respiro. Asustados, le hicimos la prueba del emblema, temerosos que a diferencia de Ophelia, que heredó solamente el emblema menor de Charon, heradase dos emblemas como tenía su madre’’ Felix se detuvo, teniendo que tomar un respiro ‘’lo que encontramos es que no tenía ninguno’’

‘’ ¿¡Nació sin ningún emblema!?’’ exclamo Khalid, sorprendido.

Felix asintió, sus puños cada vez mas apretados ‘’Como lo oyes. Nació sin ningún emblema, pero con la maldición de tener dos.’’ Rió roncamente ‘’P-Por fortuna Jasper murió casi un año después de la muerte de Lysithea. Si ella llegase a ver a su hijo muerto…’’

Felix ya no dijo nada pero si oculto su rostro entre sus manos. Khalid se acerco mas a él y acerco su cuerpo a su costado, donde Felix se fundió en el abrazo ‘’Lo siento…lo siento… no… joder Felix, lo siento’’

Felix asintia, musitando débiles gracias. Cuando el pobre espadachín se desahogo con Khalid, suspiró temblorosamente ‘’Necesito hacer feliz a Ophelia. Y aquí, con tantos recuerdos, no puedo…’’ 

Khalid asintió ante eso ‘’Es un paso muy valiente, Felix’’

Después de un par de minutos, donde el almyriense seguía consolando el desdichado hombre, vio como Felix alzo la mirada, una leve sonrisa en su rostro ‘’Dime por favor que se va a llevar la gallina que te ha hecho eso’’ sonrió, señalando su pantalón.

La mañana salió. Khalid madrugó para ir a la floristería y comprar lirios, las flores favoritas de Lysithea y dejo un ramo bien grande en la tumba de ella y su pequeño.

Ophelia soltó a las gallinas mientras que Felix tenía a Lana entre sus brazos. Ambos se reunieron con Khalid, que miraba las tumbas. 

Felix se quedo mirando las tumbas, con una expresión rota de dolor, pero se volvió a su hija, intentando simular una sonrisa ‘’ ¿Quieres despedirte de tu madre y hermano?’’ Ella asintió ‘’Venga, no tardes’’ le dijo con cariño.

Ophelia se acerco y acaricio la piedra de ambas tumbas ‘’Mami… Jasper… nos vamos con Khalid. Él y papa dicen que era amigo tuyo, y es muy simpático. Además, ¡dice que donde vive él hay guivernos! Papa me dijo que no existían, ¡pero tranquila, que le he pegado una colleja por ti por mentirme!’’ rió la niña ‘’Si papa me deja tener uno le llamare Jasp, aunque a ti no te gustaban nada los animales, Jasp’’ rio la niña y le dio dos besos a cada piedra ‘’Os echare de menos. ¡Y cuidad de los animales en el cielo!’’

Ophelia se volvió a su padre y este asintió, acariciándole el cabello y le entrego a Lana. Khalid le comunico que subiera al carro que habia en la entrada de la granja y la niña obedeció.

Felix seguía mirando las tumbas ‘’Lys… Jasper, hijo mio… Me voy, y… y no sé si volveré. Siento que no pueda llevarte lirios, Lys, pero te aseguro que nunca, nunca te olvidare.’’ Se arrodilló ante la tumba y le dio un beso en la piedra ‘’Gracias… gracias por salvarme la vida. Te juro que haré de Ophelia una mujer de la que estés orgullosa’’ giró los ojos hacia la tumba de Jasper ‘’Te fuistes muy pronto mi niño, pero debo cuidar de tu hermana. Siempre, siempre te querré. Siempre serás mi pequeño. Espero que haya un más allá para que cuando nos reunamos, te lo repita las veces que haga falta’’

Cuando Felix se levanto, Khalid tuvo que ayudarlo ya que sus rodillas parecían fallar. Felix se lo agradeció y volvió su mirada a las dos tumbas ‘’Os quiero mucho, nunca os olvidare’’

Escondió su rostro en el cuello de Khalid y este le acariciaba la nuca, mientras miraba la tumba de Lysithea ‘’Te juro que cuidare de ellos. No te preocupes, pequeña, lograre que vuelvan a encontrar la felicidad’’ se juro a sí mismo el rey de Almyra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si has llegado hasta aquí y te esta gustando mi pequeño fic, no olvides dejar un kudo. Me motivaria bastante a seguir con esta historia ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El pequeño grupo se reune con cierta pelirosada alocada.

El camino hacia Almyra fue a caballo. Unos caballos que Felix no había visto en su vida. Eran más grandes que los caballos de su tierra, pero mucho más delgados, de pelo muy corto (y brillante) y cola y crin trenzadas.

Eran animales hermosos, qué duda cabe, y Felix estaría seguro que Sylvain, Ingrid o Ferdinand se habrían enamorado de ellos. Pero Felix no podría hablarles a ninguno de esos tres sobre esos ejemplares, pues no estaban en este mundo.

Una tristeza asoló su corazón al pensar en sus tres amigos perdidos, pero cuando alzó la cabeza, viendo a Khalid delante suya, con Ophelia en su montura, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y ese doloroso recuerdo se fue esfumando.

‘’-uele ser un paraje montañoso y seco, pero los cultivos que tenemos son bastantes únicos y tenemos la suficiente humedad para que no mueran. También tenemos grandes desiertos, algunos diría que son incluso más grandes que Adrestria o Derdri-‘’

‘’ ¿Que es un desierto?’’

Khalid ladeó la cabeza, mirando ceñudo a Felix y este le desvió la mirada, la sonrisa aún en su rostro.

‘’Pues…los desiertos son grandes parajes de solo arena.’’ Ophelia abrió la boca y Khalid la cortó ‘’Déjame que adivine ‘Khalid, ¿qué es la arena?’ ‘’ Ophelia asintió con una sonrisa ‘’La arena son como pequeñas rocas muy unidas entre sí, que dejan como una capa de tierra, siendo muy cálidas al pisarlas con los pies desnudos.’’ La niña seguía sintiéndose confusa ‘’Lo verás pronto, y créeme, que te maravillara’’

La niña volvió a asentir, acomodando su agarre de Lana mientras Khalid ralentizaba el paso de su caballo, para estar al lado de Felix ‘’ ¿Y tú has visto alguna vez un desierto?’’

‘’Lo más lejos que estuve de Faerghus fue cuando estuve en Derdriu. Así que no’’

‘’ ¿Y cómo te los imaginas?’’

‘’Como en mi territorio cuando había tormenta de nieve pero marrón y en vez de frio, calor’’

Khalid rio sonoramente y Felix le miro ceñudo ‘’Ah, ¿qué no me estabas tomando el pelo?’’ Felix bufó y arreó su caballo para perder de vista al hombre, que seguía riendo mientras Ophelia miraba a ambos adultos extrañada.

‘’ Ahí está’’ sonrió Khalid

Ophelia y Felix se quedaron mirando la gran hilera de montañas que se alzaba majestuosamente a kilómetros de ellos. ‘’Hoy descansaremos en casa de los Goneril, pero mañana por la mañana volveremos a salir y seguramente antes de que caiga la noche habremos llegado a Almyra’’

Felix asintió y su hija bostezo, acurrucándose en el abrazo de su padre ‘’ ¿Tienes sueño, pequeña?’’ Ophelia asintió a Khalid ‘’Llegaremos en unos minutos a casa de mi amiga, no te preocupes. Ahí podrás dormir en una cama’’

‘’ ¡¡Siii, camas!! Las echaba de menos’’ susurro la niña cansada pero aun con emoción en su voz.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Goneril, Ophelia se había dormido y Felix la cogió en brazos hasta la entrada, donde fueron recibidos por Hilda.

‘’ ¡CLAUDE! ¡CUANTO TIEMPO!’’ La mujer gritó, tensando a los dos hombres pero no pudieron decirle nada debido a que casi dejo sin respiración a Khalid.

‘’Pero... si nos vimos… hace una semana…en esa fiesta’’ intento decir Khalid

‘’ ¡Y eso es mucho tiempo! Me tienes abandonada, mi querido Claude’’ mascullo dramática, pero finalmente le soltó, donde Khalid respiro rápidamente para recuperar todo ese aire perdido.

Hilda miro curiosa a Felix ‘’ ¡Felix! ¡Cuánto tiempo!’’ Este la saludo con un mero movimiento de cabeza ‘’ ¡Tan parlanchín como siempre!’’ rió pero sus ojos se agrandaron al ver la figura que sujetaba ‘’ ¿Y esta pequeña? Felix… ¿has sido padre?’’

Felix volvió a asentir secamente e Hilda quedo maravillada con la pequeña. Les invito a pasar, donde le dio a Felix una capa de piel de inmediato para tapar a la pequeña, pues era ya de noche y hacia frio ‘’ ¿Hay alguna habitación libre para ella?’’ pregunto el moreno e Hilda asintió.

Le pidió a uno de sus sirvientes que acompañasen a Felix mientras ella y Khalid se acomodaban en el salón.

La mujer saco una botella de vino y a Khalid se le ensancharon los ojos al reconocer ese vino ‘’Veo que lo reconoces’’ rió la mujer

‘’Para no hacerlo. Es el mejor vino de Almyra, ¿cómo lo has conseguido?’’

‘’Es lo que tiene que ahora seamos aliados cuando antes éramos los peores enemigos’’ le guiño un ojo y le sirvió una copa. Se sentó, de nuevo, dramáticamente en el sofá y exhalo un gran suspiro ‘’Me vuelves a abandonar, Claude’’

‘’No es así’’ rio el almyriense

‘’Te vuelves a Almyra y a saber cuándo te volveré a ver. La ultima vez fueron 6 años, Claude’’

Aunque Hilda siempre sonaba feliz, despreocupada y vivaracha, Khalid noto dolor en su tono ‘’Lo siento, querida. Pero sabes que estoy ocupado, y no me puedo permitir vacaciones’’

‘’ ¿Ni siquiera para el territorio más cercano a tu hogar?’’ arqueo una ceja, dudosa

‘’Sería injusto solo verte a ti’’ le sonrió, acabándose el vino

‘’Marianne suele estar aquí, y además que puedo invitar a los demás.’’ Khalid suspiró, pidiéndole de nuevo perdón y prometiéndole que la vería mas ‘’La fiesta estuvo bien…’’ susurro, con ese tono triste poco común en ella.

‘’Si…’’ Khalid se sirvió otra copa de vino.

‘’Eche muchísimo de menos a Ignatz y Leonie…’’ susurró ‘’Aun sigo sin creerme que… en fin’’ Khalid asintió a su amiga ‘’Lo siento, lo último que querrías seria de hablar de estos temas’’

Khalid no dijo nada y se termino la otra copa, Hilda sirviéndole una tercera ‘’Ya sé porque Lysithea no vino’’ Hilda le miro, curiosa. Cuando Khalid le devolvió la mirada, sus ocelos rosáceos se entristecieron y su rostro pareció envejecer. Se termino la tercera copa de inmediato, rellenándola de nuevo ‘’Lo averigüe por Felix’’

‘’ ¿Felix? La verdad es que lo último que esperaba era a Felix contigo. Creía que se había hecho mercenario’’

‘’Lo dejo… por ella’’ musitó con una sonrisa.

‘’ ¿P-Por ell-ella? Claude, que quieres dec-‘’ Hilda calló de inmediato, poniendo sus manos en su boca ‘’ ¿¡Esa niña?!’’

‘’Es hija de Felix y Lysithea, si’’ sonrió con tristeza Khalid.

‘’¡OH POR LA DIOSA, CLAUDE! , ¿¡PERO PORQUE NO ME LO DICES ANTES!?’’ Gritó la mujer, la felicidad volviendo a su rostro ‘’ ¡NO HE PODIDO APRECIARLA BIEN! ¡ES UN CALCO DE SU PADRE, NO HABIA MANERA DE AVERIGUARLO!’’

Khalid intentaba mandarla a callar con su dedo en su boca, pero Hilda estaba muy entusiasmada ante esa noticia ‘’ ¡QUIERO VERLA! ¡HABLAR CON ELLA! ¡¡POR LA DIOSA, MI LYSI HA SIDO MAMA!!’’

‘’Si’’ rió con penumbra Khalid ‘’nuestra Lysi tiene una niña preciosa y muy buena y lista.’’

Hilda se relajo al fin, acomodándose en el sofá ‘’Estará vigilándola junto a la Diosa’’ susurró y Khalid asintió a su amiga, aunque él no tenía fe en esa diosa. Pero el rostro jovial de Hilda se convirtió en uno confuso ‘’Pe-Pero espera… ¿¡ y Felix!? ¿¡Felix que tiene que ver en todo esto!?’’

‘’Bueno… Hi-Hilda yo esperaba que a tu edad ya supieses eso, pero normalmente, para hacer un bebe, se necesita una semillit-‘’ Khalid fue cortado por un cojín que le lanzo Hilda y empezó a reír sonoramente.

‘’ ¡Sabes a que me refiero, idiota!’’ bufó con una sonrisa.

Khalid se secaba las lagrimas y asintió, aun riéndose ‘’Felix me contó que Lysithea le salvo poco después de terminar la guerra y ahí se enamoraron.’’

‘’No esperaba a Lysithea creando una familia tradicional’’ susurró Hilda, aún con esa triste sonrisa ‘’Y mucho menos a Felix’’

‘’Ni yo… Pero ella debió amar mucho a esa pequeña familia. Si vieras las recetas que le dejó a Felix… y el estado de su granja…’’

‘’ ¿Re-recetas?’’

‘’ ¡Como lo oyes! ¡El gran Felix Hugo Fraldarius dejo la espada para hacerse pastelero!’’ Hilda le miro anonadada y ambos volvieron a echarse a reir.

Hablaron un poco más, Hilda le conto las ultimas anécdotas de su hermano Holst, así como su relación con Marianne o como seguía en contacto con sus amigos, tanto anteriores alumnos de los Ciervos Dorados como las Águilas Negras…

Khalid en cambio, le habló de los cambios en Almyra, lo mucho que le costó pero como ha merecido la pena, sus últimas charlas con Byleth y Edelgard…

Pero Felix volvió a la conversación de nuevo ‘’¿Porqué se va contigo a Almyra?’’

‘’Porque aquí no le queda nada, y si sigue en ese sitio, haciendo las recetas de su esposa fallecida, al lado de su tumba, en la cama donde dormían juntos, perderá la cabeza’’

Hilda asintió ante eso, sirviéndose su, probablemente, sexta copa ‘’Y tu estas feliz por ello, ¿verdad?’’ sonrió con malicia.

‘’¿Porque lo dices?’’ dijo con disimulo, volteando la mirada.

‘’Oh vamos, Claude. ¡En el monasterio no le quitabas el ojo de encima, y le acosabas con que se uniera a nuestra clase!’’

‘’Y el cabrón se unió a la de las Águilas’’ rió pero Hilda seguía fulminandole con la mirada ‘’ ¡Era el alumno más fuerte del monasterio! ¡MÁS QUE DIMITRI O RAPHAEL! ¡Obviamente lo quería en mi clase!’’

‘’ ¿Solo por eso?’’ arqueo la ceja.

Khalid se rasco la nuca ‘’Si bueno… a ver, es cierto que antes sentía algo por-‘’

Khalid callo de inmediato cuando Felix entro en la habitación, alertando a los dos amigos ‘’FELIX!’’ Al oír ese grito, Felix ensancho los ojos, alertado.

‘’¡No te esperábamos aquí!’’ Empezó a reir Hilda, al ver como Khalid se había puesto blanco como un fantasma.

‘’¿Queréis privacidad?’’

Antes de que Hilda le asegurase que no era eso, Khalid se levanto (o lo intento) y fue hacia él, obligándole a sentarse ‘’Tu eres bienvenido en cualquier sitio’’ sonrió, golpeándole con ternura los hombros.

‘’Es solo que como no bajabas, creíamos que te habrías ido a dormir ya’’ le contesto Hilda

‘’Eso quería, pero no conciliaba el sueño y como Ophelia tiene el sueño muy profundo, he pensado que no estaría mal…’’ Felix callo, nervioso.

‘’ ¿Socializar?’’ le ayudo Khalid y este asintió, débilmente ‘’Pues estábamos hablando de…’’ Movió la mano en círculos para que Hilda terminase la frase.

‘’De amori-‘’ empezó Hilda pero Khalid la abrasaba con la mirada ‘’Deee la vida del monaste-‘’ Khalid volvió a negar ‘’Dee…. . … . Claude, ¿de que estábamos hablando?’’

Felix le miro curioso y este se rasco la nuca de nuevo ‘’Pues no lo recuerdo. Mas o menos de cómo nos ha ido después de la guerra’’

‘’Supongo que Khalid te habrá dicho como fue la mía’’ Ella asintió ‘’Entonces no tengo mucho que contar’’

‘’ ¿Como que no? ¿Y tus viajes como mercenario?’’

‘’Aburrido’’

‘’Bueno… uhh.’’ Hilda abrió la boca pero la cerró de inmediato, dejando confusos a los dos hombres ‘’Contesta solo si quieres’’ susurró, con una voz poco característica en ella. Felix asintió ‘’ ¿Como era Lysithea como madre?’’

Khalid volvió a fulminarla con la mirada y Felix vio esto. Le cogió de la mano, dejando tenso al almyriense y vio que Felix le miraba con una sonrisa ‘’No te preocupes, está bien. Su recuerdo debe perdurar’’

Khalid tardo en asentir, pero al ver la seguridad en Felix, suspiro convencido, su mano yendo al hombro del otro hombre. ‘’Cuando se quedo embarazada… su cara brillaba como nunca la había visto. Temí muchísimo por el parto, pero ella era fuerte; muy fuerte, a pesar de que su enfermedad la mantenía muy impedida…’’

Felix empezó a contar historias de su familia cuando Lysithea seguía viva. Como la receta más rica nunca la vendió porque era para sus hijos. Como jugaba con ellos bajo la lluvia, a pesar de que enfermaría antes. Como podía estar días enteros paseando entre los bosques, con él y sus hijos, a pesar de que luego tenía que llevarla en brazos ‘’Ella siempre me decía si le molestaba, y yo le repetía que la cogería en brazos las veces que hiciera falta’’ susurro con tristeza pero con esa tímida sonrisa en su rostro.

Seguía contando como creo esa granjita de 0 a pesar de que Edelgard le ayudo con los gastos. Como sus animales eran los mejores tratados de la comarca. Como tenia la sangre fría para matar pollos cuando necesitaban carne.

Felix ponía a Lysithea a la altura de la Diosa.

‘’Mañana veras a Ophelia. Ha heredado sus ojos’’ le contesto a Hilda y ella asintió deseosa de ver a esa niña.

Decidieron terminar la charla, yéndose a dormir. Hilda le mostro a Khalid su habitación; estaba justo al lado de la de Felix y este, que no había bebido nada, acompaño al borracho almyriense hasta su cama.

Cuando lo dejo ahí, lo ayudo con las botas y le pregunto si estaba todo bien. Khalid asintio pero antes de que se fuera por la puerta, le volvió a llamar. 

Cuando Felix se acerco a él, le cogió de los hombros, acercándolo ‘’Escúchame bien, Felix, te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo, y te aseguro que yo te la daré’’

‘’Estas borracho, Khalid’’

‘’Me da igual, mereces esa felicidad y moriré por dártela’’

‘’Ni se te ocurra’’ bufo serio y Khalid rio, al ver que Felix no se tomaba a broma nada. Finalmente se metió en la cama y Felix decidió abandonar de nuevo la habitación. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta, susurro lo suficientemente alto para que le oyese ‘’Gracias. Por todo’’

Felix cerró la puerta, dejando a Khalid a oscuras y solo. Pero una orgullosa sonrisa se formo en su rostro, conciliando de inmediato el sueño.


	5. Chapter 5

Después de atravesar la hilera de montañas de Oghma, Khalid y Felix cambiaron esos caballos elegantes por una especie de animal que Felix nunca había visto.

Ophelia al principio lloró porque Lana murió al poco tiempo de pisar el desierto, pero se encariño rápidamente con la montura de Khalid ‘’Se llaman dromedarios’’ explico Khalid ‘’son muy distintos a los animales de carga de Fodlan’’

Felix asintió, asombrado, pues su cuello era muy largo, su rostro no era lo mas minimo parecido a los caballos o incluso los renos salvajes de su territorio.

Sus patas eran largas pero fuertes, a diferencia de los renos o los caballos que habia montado horas antes, y sus pisadas eran firmes y continuas. Lo que más le fascinaba era la joroba en su espalda, como si fuese una especie de bulto ‘’¿No le dolerá que este encima?’’

‘’Es simplemente una reserva de grasa y agua, tranquilo, no le hace daño’’ Felix asintio, aliviado, y siguieron cabalgando.

Khalid iba acompañado de tres hombres mas, guardaespaldas suyos, según el, porque prefería pasar desapercibido. A pesar de ello, a pesar de saber que Almyra ya era segura, que se deshizo de todos sus enemigos y que sus tres guardaespaldas eran unos profesionales, tenía sus ojos puestos en todos los lados, dispuesto a proteger a Ophelia. 

De vez en cuando le daba de beber y le secaba el sudor a la niña, preocupado de que le diese un golpe de calor, pero la niña pareció acostumbrarse pronto a ese calor seco y ese Sol abrasador.

Tan ofuscado estaba en la protección de la niña, que no se preocupo en si Felix también sabría cómo prevenir un golpe de calor, y el moreno le respondió cuando cayó desplomado del dromedario ‘’¡¡PAPÁ!!’’ Grito la niña, aterrada cuando oyeron los dromedarios bufar nerviosos y el golpe seco contra la arena. Antes de que Khalid llegase, uno de sus guardaespaldas ya estaba revisándole mientras otro estaba inspeccionando el terreno, por su habían enemigos. 

El otro guardaespaldas se iba a unir a él pero Khalid le detuvo ‘’Protégela con tu vida’’ ordenó, dándole a Ophelia. La niña aun así le cogió de la manga, aún asustada y con lágrimas en los ojos ‘’Quédate con él, yo voy a cuidar de tu papi. Confía en mí’’ sonrió de una forma tan sincera y tranquila que logro aliviar a Ophelia.

Cuando llegó al lado de Felix, vio que efectivamente sus síntomas eran de un golpe de calor ‘’Monta la acampada aquí’’

‘’Pero…estamos cerca de la ciudadela y-‘’

‘’¡SI NO ACAMPAMOS HOY, MORIRÁ! SI TENEMOS QUE ESTAR UN DÍA MAS AQUÍ, LO ESTAREMOS! AHORA, ¡MONTA LA PUÑETERA TIENDA!’’ Ordeno Khalid. Supo que fue injusto con el pobre hombre, pues todos estaban deseosos de llegar a la ciudadela y abandonar ese odioso desierto. Pero Felix estaba inconsciente, y necesitaba estar alejado del Sol de inmediato.

Mientras montaba la tienda, Khalid ayudo a Felix a sentarse, manteniendo su cabeza en alto, mientras con la cantimplora mojándole la nuca y la frente. Khalid le llamaba y aunque Felix respondía desorientado, seguía con los ojos cerrados ‘’Intenta beber un poco, por favor’’ le suplicó, metiendo la cantimplora en sus labios.

Dejo que bebiera muy poco, desconfiado de que aun estuviese inconsciente y se ahogase. Khalid miro hacia el cielo y frunció el ceño, ante los rayos del Sol y la tienda aun sin montar, así que se quito su capa y la puso encima de Felix, intentando protegerle lo máximo de ese calor.

‘’Perdóname por esto, ¿vale?’’ susurró y empezó a quitarle parte de la ropa de arriba. Mojando su mano con el agua, se la paso de nuevo por la nuca y esta vez por debajo del cuello, las axilas, el pecho…

Felix emitió un gemido débil y cansado y Khalid le tranquilizaba con palabras. Cuando la tienda estuvo ya montada, de inmediato, lo cogió en brazos y lo metió dentro.

Ya en la tienda, de un material para mantener el frescor, volvió a colocarlo en la misma posición, donde esta vez le quito el pantalón y volvió a mojar su cuerpo. 

El hombre que montó la tienda le ofreció compresas y un cuenco de agua y Khalid las mojo de inmediato, colocando dos en sus muslos y otras dos sujetándolas contra su frente y su axila, intercambiándolas de sitio con la parte izquierda y derecha.

Una vez vio que su respiración volvía a normalizarse, volvió a intentar darle de beber y Felix finalmente reaccionó, pero Khalid tuvo que alejar la cantimplora, haciendo que Felix soltase el gemido más miserable que jamás había oído ‘’Lo siento, pero debes beber a sorbos’’ Le volvió a dar la cantimplora y volvió a alejarla, repitiéndose la escena ‘’Asi, ¿ves? Poco a poco, Felix’’

Ophelia entro en la habitación y Khalid le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora ‘’Esta bien, no te preocupes. Se ha mareado un poco’’

Ella asintió, insegura, y se acerco a su padre, cogiéndole temblorosa la mano.

Felix, a pesar de tener los ojos semiabiertos, se veía desorientado y débil ‘’Hoy dormiremos aquí, ¿de acuerdo?’’ le tranquilizó Khalid y Ophelia asintió ‘’Ven, ayúdame. Procura que se mantenga sentado, yo voy a ayudar a atar los dromedarios y preparar las camas de los demás’’

‘’No-No tardes’’ y Khalid le acaricio el cabello, tranquilizando esos miedos.

Cuando volvieron a entrar, Khalid volvió de inmediato a cuidar a Felix, y aunque Ophelia no se separó de su padre, sus ojos se cerraban del cansancio ‘’Acuestate anda’’ le sonrió Khalid con ternura ‘’Te aviso ante cualquier noticia’’

‘’¿Me lo prometes?’’ susurró, rascándose los ojos.

El asintió y después de exhalar un grande bostezo, la niña se acomodo en el saco de al lado de Felix. Khalid vigilaba a la niña, suspirando aliviado cuando ella se sumió en un profundo sueño.

Su mirada fue ahora hacia Felix, donde ahora estaba recostado. Su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente, aunque seguía cayendo sudor desde su frente hasta su cuello.

Volvió a mojarle la cara y el torso con un paño húmedo, apartando hebras negras de su rostro. Otro gemido lastimoso salió de su garganta y con sus dedos cálidos, le tranquilizaba con susurros mientras acariciaba su nuca, sus yemas rozando el corto cabello de esa zona.

Se mantuvo en vela toda la noche, sin separar su mirada de la respiración del moreno. Una mirada culpable asolaba en sus ojos verdes. ¿Cómo no pudo pensar que, obviamente Felix no sabría actuar ante un clima tan caluroso? Le prometió que estaría con él, por eso Felix confío en él para ir a Almyra, y le ha fallado de esa manera.

Detuvo sus caricias, ante el pensamiento de que no merecía estar en presencia del Fraldarius, pero cuando el enfermo noto que ese tacto no volvía, soltó un gemido molesto y gruñón.

Khalid le miro, sorprendido, y soltó una baja risa ‘’No quiero ilusionarme, Felix’’ le susurro al hombre dormido ‘’Porque me dolerá si no es correspondido, y realmente, de veras, quiero hacerte feliz, aun si no sientes nada por mi…’’

Khalid no volvió a hablar en toda la noche, y la noche llego al desierto, la tienda siendo sumida por ronquidos y respiraciones suaves.

Khalid despertó ante un rayo de sol que se filtraba por la tela. Gruño, aun sin estar del todo despierto y fue a arreglar ese trozo de tela.

Después de espabilarse y exhalar un gran bostezo, ojeó la tienda y vio que estaban Felix y él solos.

Salió afuera y la escena que presencio le hizo sonreír. Sus tres guardianes estaban jugando con Ophelia con una especie de matorral con forma de bola.

Reconocía ese juego; sus familiares lo jugaban mucho pero la bola era de cuero y estaba hinchada de aire.

Volvió adentro para asegurarse si Felix estaba bien, respirando aliviado al ver que ya no tenía fiebre, a pesar de que seguía sudando. ‘’Espero que te acostumbres a este clima. Aquí hace mucho más calor que en la ciudadela, pero es obvio…’’ Khalid simplemente suspiro, cansado y desvió su mirada de la figura dormida.

‘’¿Pero es obvio que?’’ la voz de Felix sonaba seca pero Khalid detecto un leve tinte de humor.

Giro de inmediato la cara, recibiendo a Felix con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que el moreno no vio porque estaba con los ojos cerrados ‘’¿Como estas?’’ le preguntó, volviendo a apartar un mechón de pelo que estaba cerca de su boca.

‘’Como si hubiese recibido un Fuego y me hubiesen dejado morir en el incendio’’ dramatizó y Khalid rió ‘’No exageres. Tendrías que haberme dicho que no te encontrabas bien’’ le recriminó el monarca.

‘’Creía que era normal sentirte así con el calor’’ se defendió el Fraldarius, aún con los ojos cerrados.

‘’Es normal si no cuidan de ti’’ Khalid le reprochó de nuevo. Felix asintió y también inspeccionó la tienda cuando abrió sus ojos, pero antes de que su boca se abriese, el almyriense le respondió ‘’Ophelia está bien. Ahora esta fuera, con mis guardianes. Ella no ha sufrido nada porque he sabido prevenirle el golpe de calor’’

Felix asintió pero arqueo la ceja cuando notó esa culpabilidad en la voz de Khalid ‘’No es tu culpa’’ le aseguró Felix.

‘’Tendría que haberme asegurado que estabas bien. Que sabrías como prevenir esto. Te he traído a Almyra para hacerte feliz y casi te mato en el intento’’ respondió con miseria, su mirada verde evitando la dorada de Felix.

‘’¡Tú no has hecho nada de eso!’’ gruño el moreno ‘’Y si quieres culpar a alguien, ¡cúlpame a mí por no pedir ayuda! Lo dicho, creía que lo que estaba sufriendo era algo normal, pero era lógico que no, si todos ibais bien y yo sentía desfallecer’’ Khalid asintió débilmente ante ello ‘’Me quise ir contigo porque confié en ti y ya te he demostrado que no soy así. Perdóname, Khalid, en serio’’

‘’Hey, tú no tienes que pedir perdón en absoluto’’ sonrió, volviendo a coger con ternura la mandíbula del moreno con su palma ‘’Culpemos mejor al Sol, ¿te parece?’’

‘’Me gusta más tu idea, si’’ asintió con una leve sonrisa.

Ambos se quedaron quietos en esa posición, esos ojos ámbares abrasando la mirada verde del rey de esa tierra. Pero Khalid lo que veía era una mirada ámbar triste y cansada; el dolor de haber perdido su tierra, su rey, su familia, sus amigos… una mirada insegura y herida.

Era pronto. Y es posible que ni siquiera Felix quisiese eso, así que se alejó, una débil y temblorosa sonrisa forjándose en su rostro, dispuesto a pedir perdón por ese toque poco permisivo hacia el moreno.

Pero Felix le calló cuando sello sus labios contra los suyos, la disculpa perdiéndose en la boca de Khalid, mientras Felix agarraba con fuerza su ropa para poder mantenerse firme.

Khalid notó como seguía débil; podía notar sus brazos temblorosos y el rápido latir de su corazón, seguramente por el sobresfuerzo… o por el nerviosismo.

Así que le rodeo la espalda con sus fornidos brazos, asegurando su cuerpo delgado en su regazo y mientras con una mano le sujetaba la espalda, acariciando esa piel llena de cicatrices, la otra viajaba por su vientre.

Felix corto el beso con un gruñido, espetándole que le hacía cosquillas, pero Khalid fue a mas cuando vio que esa riña venia con una sonrisa.

Sus labios viajaron a su pecho, descansando durante unos segundos su frente en su pecho, relajándose al ver como su latido dejaba de ir tan rápido. Cuando llego a ese vientre sensible, su lengua se metió dentro de su ombligo, haciendole reír.

Una ola de electricidad le asoló por todo el cuerpo cuando oyó ese sonido. Era la primera vez que lo había oído…realmente feliz. No una sonrisa triste, o nostálgica, o resignada. Eso ni siquiera era una sonrisa, era una risa. Una risa fuerte, alegre y sincera.

Después de oír dicho sonido, Khalid ya no podría separarse de ese hombre. Haría lo que fuera por oír una y otra vez esa risa.

‘’¿Se puede saber en que estas pensando?’’ oh, genial, el Felix gruñón volvió.

Khalid, con pesar, levanto la cabeza y miro con picardía al espadachín. Tomándole el pelo, dándole breves picos en los labios, Felix finalmente se separo de él ‘’¿Que mosca te ha picado?’’ le preguntó, pero una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

Otra sonrisa alegre, sin ninguna falsedad o tristeza en ella.

Después de varios minutos de solamente besos, caricias y risas sinceras, Felix le detuvo, su cara teniendo que doler de la enorme sonrisa que tenía plasmada, y descanso su frente en el hombro del rey. ‘’Joder Felix, ya eres guapo de por sí, pero si encima me sonríes de esa forma, me vas a dejar prendado’’

‘’Cállate’’ bufó, aún con su sonrisa en su rostro.

Pasaron un poco más de tiempo con Felix en los brazos de Khalid, su rostro escondido en la curvatura de su cuello, mientras el rey le acariciaba el cabello, la espalda, los brazos…

Quería disfrutar de cada tacto con la piel de ese hombre que lo tenía completamente encandilado.

Hasta que Ophelia entro, y Khalid se separó de Felix de inmediato, dejando al moreno confuso… y decepcionado ‘’Uno de tus guardias pregunta si podemos irnos ya, pues pronto el Sol será más fuerte’’

‘’Estamos cerca de la ciudadela, así que si.’’ Khalid se levantó, arreglando su ropa, el nerviosismo aún palpable ‘’Vamos a sacar la tienda y preparar los dromedarios.’’ Rodó los ojos hacia Felix ‘’Ves preparándote tu también. Te he dejado ropa más acorde para este tiempo’’

Felix asintió, débilmente sin alzar la mirada y Khalid se largó de la tienda. Ophelia se acercó a su padre, con paso lento ‘’Papi, ¿estás bien?’’ 

Cuando Felix miro el rostro asustado y triste de su hija, movió su cabeza para sacar esos malos pensamientos y abrazó a su hija, dándole un beso en el cabello ‘’Todo está bien, Ophelia. Venga, haz caso a Khalid y vamos a ayudarle con la tienda’’

La llegada a la ciudadela fue fría y de nuevo, llena de miradas y sonrisas falsas. Felix y Khalid no dejaban de evitarse la mirada, e incluso Ophelia se percató de ello.

Pero los dos adultos la tranquilizaban con esas miradas falsas que la niña estaba ya tan acostumbrada.

Cuando la noche llego, Khalid celebro un banquete y le señalo a Ophelia el lugar donde habían niños jugando al mismo juego que había jugado esa mañana. Ella le miró insegura y Khalid la tranquilizo ‘’Juega un poco anda. Disfruta como una niña’’

‘’Nunca he jugado con otros niños…’’

‘’Piensa que son como los guardias que has jugado antes. O como tus gallinas.’’ Ella asintió, aun poco segura pero le obedeció. 

Pero antes de llegar con los niños, ella se giró, mirando con reproche a Khalid ‘’Papá y mamá discutían poco, pero cuando lo hacían, todo daba asco’’ Khalid quedo helado ante las palabras de la niña ‘’No quiero que esto también de asco’’

Antes de que el rey le pudiese responder, ella se unió a los niños, preguntando con timidez si podía unirse.

Los niños le dieron la bienvenida de inmediato, y en menos de un segundo, volvieron a jugar con la pelota, la plaza llenándose de risas y gritos infantiles.

Khalid seguía rumiando las palabras de la niña y fue a buscar a Felix, sin encontrarlo por ningún lado. Estuvo buscándole por las zonas donde había menos gentío, y al tercer tejado, lo encontró ‘’Supuse que estarías en un sitio así, pues aquí no hay campos de entrenamiento’’ bromeó, pero Felix no se rió como se había reído esa mañana. Khalid se rascó la nuca, cansado ‘’Felix-‘’

‘’Lo comprendo, no te preocupes’’ le cortó, dejando confuso al rey.

‘’Que… ¿que comprendes?’’

‘’Que no quieras nada conmigo. Que no quieras una relación. De veras, que lo comprendo. Era el marido de una amiga tuya, aliado del Imperio y vengo con una niña, entiendo que no quieras esa responsabilidad’’ Felix finalmente se giro para verle ‘’Pero por favor… no me uses de esa forma si solo quieres un alivio sexual, porque yo no-‘’

Khalid le cortó de inmediato, con un abrazo ‘’Cállate. Cállate, Felix, por mis dioses, cállate’’ Felix se mantuvo quieto, no devolviéndole el abrazo y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por aguantar las lagrimas. Por esa falsa diosa, odiaba tanto a Khalid por hacerle volver a esa época donde era un bebé llorón. ‘’¿Com-Como has podido pensar eso?’’

‘’An-Antes cuando te has separado de mi…’’

‘’Venia Ophelia, Felix’’

‘’¿Y?’’ le preguntó, desesperado y dolido.

Khalid se separó de él, secándole una lagrima, una mirada arrepentida en su rostro ‘’Creía que te molestaría que nos viese asi’’ Felix abrió mucho los ojos ante ello, bajando la mirada. Era obvio que era lo último que esperaba oír ‘’Cr-Creo que no es buena forma que Ophelia nos vea así sin hablar antes con ella (a pesar de que ya se huele algo)’’ Khalid decidió callarse eso último.

Felix estuvo con la boca abierta un buen rato, asombrado ‘’Ti…Tienes razón. No…No lo habia visto de esa forma’’

‘’¿Y que habías pensado?’’ le preguntó con dulzura, cogiéndole de nuevo la mandíbula con su palma.

‘’Que te avergonzabas de…¿de mi? O…o de que te viesen con un hombre o con alguien o…o no se’’ Khalid suspiro, negando con la cabeza eso y callando esas dudas y miedos con un beso.

‘’Nunca me avergonzaría de ti. Nunca me preocuparía que dirían los demás de la persona de la que estoy interesada y quiero amar.’’

‘’En Faerghus-‘’

‘’Esto no es Faerghus’’ le cortó Khalid ‘’además, he luchado muchísimo para lograr el mundo que quiero, ¿crees de veras que voy a renunciar a ti porque es costumbre un matrimonio real entre un hombre y una mujer?’’ Felix no respondió y Khalid rió, frotando su nariz contra la de Felix, con ternura ‘’No necesito nada de ello. He logrado que Almyra se abra, y no voy a obligar a ninguna mujer a casarse conmigo por tradiciones.’’ Felix asintió, un recuerdo de Ingrid viniendo a su mente ‘’Quiero ser feliz, Felix’’

‘’¿Y crees que yo podré hacerte feliz?’’ 

‘’No lo sé… es intentarlo. Pero yo tengo fe, después de todo, tu nombre y la palabra feliz se parecen’’ le guiñó un ojo y Felix le bufó, alejando su bobo rostro de él.

Pero Khalid mantuvo firme su agarre en la muñeca y después de mirarse de nuevo a los ojos, la enfadada e insegura de Felix aún en él, Khalid lo atrajó a él, volviendo a fundirse en un beso.

La tensión de Felix se esfumó y se dejo abrazar de nuevo por los brazos de Khalid, esta vez sí devolviéndole el tacto. Cuando se separaron, era Felix quien acariciaba la mandíbula del almyriense ‘’Pincha’’

‘’Lo siento, monada’’ susurro contra su palma, depositando un beso ‘’Y siento haberte hecho pensar así’’

‘’Supongo que ambos tenemos la culpa por no hablar de ello.’’

‘’Seh… nunca he sido bueno con las relaciones. Aunque como lo voy a ser, si nunca he tenido ninguna’’ rio, guiñándole de nuevo el ojo al espadachín.

‘’No tengo nada que envidiarte. La primera persona de la que me enamore fue Dimitri y mi única pareja fue Lysithea. Esto…esto me asusta, Khalid’’

‘’Lo se, monada’’

‘’Si…si a ti te pasase algo…yo-‘’

Khalid junto las dos manos de Felix y beso sus nudillos, asegurándole que no le ocurriría nada ‘’No me va a pasar nada, monada, te lo aseguro’’

‘’Deja de llamarme así’’ bufó pero Khalid le negaba, con una sonrisa tonta ‘’No, si no me dejas ver esa hermosa sonrisa tuya’’ le replicó el monarca.

‘’Eres un tonto’’ Felix hizo un gran esfuerzo para no romper su serio rostro en una sonrisa, pero fracasó y Khalid le soltó al fin.

Se alejo de él y movió la cabeza, preguntando con ese gesto si venía con él, y Felix, volviendo a lucir una pequeña sonrisa, asintió. Cuando llegaron, Felix se preocupo al no ver a Ophelia y Khalid le tranquilizó cuando señalo una plaza donde un grupo de chiquillos jugaban.

‘’No esperaba que se integrase tan bien’’ sonrió Khalid, al verla a la delantera junto a un niño, su rostro sudado y rojo del juego, pero brillando de felicidad.

Felix asintió, su mirada agachándose y Khalid le preguntó, preocupado por ese cambio de humor ‘’Hice muy mal en tenerla encerrada en esa granja. Es una niña lista y muy cariñosa, pero nunca…’’ Suspiró cansado, masajeándose la frente.

‘’Nunca la has visto así de feliz’’ termino Khalid y Felix asintió, débilmente.

‘’Soy un padre horrible’’ suspiró, su mirada aún miserable.

‘’¡Eh!’’ le riñó Khalid ‘’ya hablamos de esto’’

‘’Pero Khalid-‘’

‘’Ni Khalid ni mierdas. Si vale, hiciste mal en no dejarla socializar con el mundo, ¿pero acaso en tu caso es reprochable?’’

‘’Porque haya sufrido no justifica nada’’ gruñó ‘’Deje que mi hija se criase con malditos animales, y que fuesen sus abuelos sus mentores, haciéndolo solo caso por las noches porque me dedicaba a crear estúpidos pasteles para-‘’

Felix calló cuando Khalid le cogió de los hombros, instándole a dejar de martirizarse con esa mirada verde. Seguía tenso, pero finalmente se relajo en su tacto, agradeciendo a Khalid por ello.

Él le abrazo de lado, dándole un beso en su cabello ‘’Lysithea quería alejarse del mundo después de haberle hecho tanto daño, como te paso a ti, y ambos teníais miedo de que le pasara algo parecido a vuestra hija. Pero es el caso, Ophelia aún no tiene porque tener miedo. Y créeme Felix, que lucharé para que no lo tenga.’’

El moreno asintió contra su hombro, dejándose relajar, aún viendo a su hija jugar ‘’Es muy buena’’ comentó.

‘’Y muy rápida. ¿Practica con la espada o con magia?’’

‘’Ninguno. Lysithea no quería que ninguno de nuestros hijos tocasen un arma o un libro de magia’’

‘’ ¿Y tú?’’ Al ver a Felix morderse los labios, Khalid rió ‘’creo que ya sé que regalarle por su cumpleaños’’

‘’Antes deberá ver lo que es una espada.’’

‘’ ¿Nunca te ha visto combatir? ¿Entrenar?’’ Felix negó, explicandose ‘’Como te he dicho, Lysithea odiaba todo eso así que entrenaba a escondidas y siempre que debía proteger la granja, hacia a Ophelia esconderse. Sabe lo que es la espada, sabe que sirve para defenderse, pero no sabe cómo se usa’’

Khalid asintió con un sonido ‘’Pues creo que es un buen momento para que lo sepa. Además...’’ Se alejó del abrazo, sus narices tocándose ‘’Muero por volver a verte luchar con la espada. Como te movías con ella…parecía ser parte de tu brazo. Me dejabas embelesado’’

‘’No hace falta que lo jures. Nunca olvidaré como me devorabas con la mirada en el torneo de la garza blanca’’ rió suavemente.

‘’¡¿Te diste cuenta?!’’ exclamó Khalid, avergonzado.

Felix asintió ‘’Sylvain me ayudo a darme cuenta. Yo creía que simplemente te reías de mi’’

Khalid suspiró con una resignada sonrisa, mirando al cielo mientras negaba ‘’Por la Diosa del cielo, pero que tonto eres’’

‘’Cállate’’ bufó pero Khalid no le soltó siguiendo entrechocando su nariz contra la del espadachín.

Se quedaron en esa posición hasta que fuertes pisadas llegaron a ellos ‘’¡PAPI! ¡PAPI!’’ Felix y Khalid se quedaron mirando y ambos asintieron, con una tranquila sonrisa.

Sin soltar sus manos, Felix se volvió a su hija, que estaba recuperando el aliento ‘’Respira hija, respira. Deberías beber algo de agua, estas demasiado sudada’’

Ella asintió, su lengua afuera ‘’Hay dos niños que me invitan a cenar con ellos. ¿Puedo ir?’’

Khalid noto la tensión de Felix y antes de que el moreno respondiese, le pregunto a la niña quienes eran esos niños. Ella los señaló y los dos pequeños saludaron al trío ‘’Los conozco’’ le tranquilizó Khalid ‘’Y conozco a sus padres. Uno era uno de los cabos a las ordenes de Nader, te caerá bien.’’

‘’¿Asumes que me hare amigo de él?’’ replicó, con inseguridad.

‘’Los padres de los amigos de tus hijas acaban siendo tus amigos, ¿no es así?’’ le guiñó el ojo.

‘’En nuestro caso, es más bien al revés; nos hacemos amigos porque nuestros padres eran amigos’’

‘’Pero aquí no estamos-‘’

‘’En Faerghus, lo sé, lo sé’’ Felix miro a Khalid y luego a Ophelia, donde ambos tenían una gran y estúpida sonrisa en su rostro ‘’Esta bien, vete con ellos, pero quiero tenerte vigilada’’

‘’¡ESTARE EN ESA MESA!’’ Chilló feliz y se reunió con sus amigos de inmediato.

Volvieron a sumirse en un silencio que Khalid rompió, con suavidad ‘’Amo que estés conmigo, pero no quiero que Ophelia y yo seamos lo único que tienes aquí’’ Felix no respondió ‘’Dijiste que querías asegurarte si estabas cómodo conmigo si era por mi o por mi lugar de nacimiento. ¿Porque no lo comprobamos?’’

‘’¿¡Ahora!? ¿¡Y-Y que digo!? Además están con sus amigos y familiares, no pintamos nada’’

‘’ ¿El rey de Almyra no pinta en una mesa de uno de sus generales?’’ sonrió con diversión.

‘’Yo no pinto nada’’ Khalid arqueo la ceja y Felix bufó ‘’De acuerdo, de acuerdo, intentare hacerme amigo de ese hombre… pero hoy no por favor…es…es mucha cosa’’

El rey asintió, satisfecho ‘’ ¿Quieres hacer algo?’’

‘’Ahora mismo solo quiero sentarme, estar tranquilo mientras me como ese cordero que tan buena pinta tiene mientras vigiló a Ophelia de que no haga ninguna trastada’’

‘’Me encanta ese plan’’ sonrió, llevando a Felix hacia la mesa mientras le depositaba besos en el cuello.


	6. Chapter 6

Después de atravesar la hilera de montañas de Oghma, Khalid y Felix cambiaron esos caballos elegantes por una especie de animal que Felix nunca había visto.

Ophelia al principio lloró porque Lana murió al poco tiempo de pisar el desierto, pero se encariño rápidamente con la montura de Khalid ‘’Se llaman dromedarios’’ explico Khalid ‘’son muy distintos a los animales de carga de Fodlan’’

Felix asintió, asombrado, pues su cuello era muy largo, su rostro no era lo mas minimo parecido a los caballos o incluso los renos salvajes de su territorio.

Sus patas eran largas pero fuertes, a diferencia de los renos o los caballos que habia montado horas antes, y sus pisadas eran firmes y continuas. Lo que más le fascinaba era la joroba en su espalda, como si fuese una especie de bulto ‘’¿No le dolerá que este encima?’’

‘’Es simplemente una reserva de grasa y agua, tranquilo, no le hace daño’’ Felix asintio, aliviado, y siguieron cabalgando.

Khalid iba acompañado de tres hombres mas, guardaespaldas suyos, según el, porque prefería pasar desapercibido. A pesar de ello, a pesar de saber que Almyra ya era segura, que se deshizo de todos sus enemigos y que sus tres guardaespaldas eran unos profesionales, tenía sus ojos puestos en todos los lados, dispuesto a proteger a Ophelia. 

De vez en cuando le daba de beber y le secaba el sudor a la niña, preocupado de que le diese un golpe de calor, pero la niña pareció acostumbrarse pronto a ese calor seco y ese Sol abrasador.

Tan ofuscado estaba en la protección de la niña, que no se preocupo en si Felix también sabría cómo prevenir un golpe de calor, y el moreno le respondió cuando cayó desplomado del dromedario ‘’¡¡PAPÁ!!’’ Grito la niña, aterrada cuando oyeron los dromedarios bufar nerviosos y el golpe seco contra la arena. Antes de que Khalid llegase, uno de sus guardaespaldas ya estaba revisándole mientras otro estaba inspeccionando el terreno, por su habían enemigos. 

El otro guardaespaldas se iba a unir a él pero Khalid le detuvo ‘’Protégela con tu vida’’ ordenó, dándole a Ophelia. La niña aun así le cogió de la manga, aún asustada y con lágrimas en los ojos ‘’Quédate con él, yo voy a cuidar de tu papi. Confía en mí’’ sonrió de una forma tan sincera y tranquila que logro aliviar a Ophelia.

Cuando llegó al lado de Felix, vio que efectivamente sus síntomas eran de un golpe de calor ‘’Monta la acampada aquí’’

‘’Pero…estamos cerca de la ciudadela y-‘’

‘’¡SI NO ACAMPAMOS HOY, MORIRÁ! SI TENEMOS QUE ESTAR UN DÍA MAS AQUÍ, LO ESTAREMOS! AHORA, ¡MONTA LA PUÑETERA TIENDA!’’ Ordeno Khalid. Supo que fue injusto con el pobre hombre, pues todos estaban deseosos de llegar a la ciudadela y abandonar ese odioso desierto. Pero Felix estaba inconsciente, y necesitaba estar alejado del Sol de inmediato.

Mientras montaba la tienda, Khalid ayudo a Felix a sentarse, manteniendo su cabeza en alto, mientras con la cantimplora mojándole la nuca y la frente. Khalid le llamaba y aunque Felix respondía desorientado, seguía con los ojos cerrados ‘’Intenta beber un poco, por favor’’ le suplicó, metiendo la cantimplora en sus labios.

Dejo que bebiera muy poco, desconfiado de que aun estuviese inconsciente y se ahogase. Khalid miro hacia el cielo y frunció el ceño, ante los rayos del Sol y la tienda aun sin montar, así que se quito su capa y la puso encima de Felix, intentando protegerle lo máximo de ese calor.

‘’Perdóname por esto, ¿vale?’’ susurró y empezó a quitarle parte de la ropa de arriba. Mojando su mano con el agua, se la paso de nuevo por la nuca y esta vez por debajo del cuello, las axilas, el pecho…

Felix emitió un gemido débil y cansado y Khalid le tranquilizaba con palabras. Cuando la tienda estuvo ya montada, de inmediato, lo cogió en brazos y lo metió dentro.

Ya en la tienda, de un material para mantener el frescor, volvió a colocarlo en la misma posición, donde esta vez le quito el pantalón y volvió a mojar su cuerpo. 

El hombre que montó la tienda le ofreció compresas y un cuenco de agua y Khalid las mojo de inmediato, colocando dos en sus muslos y otras dos sujetándolas contra su frente y su axila, intercambiándolas de sitio con la parte izquierda y derecha.

Una vez vio que su respiración volvía a normalizarse, volvió a intentar darle de beber y Felix finalmente reaccionó, pero Khalid tuvo que alejar la cantimplora, haciendo que Felix soltase el gemido más miserable que jamás había oído ‘’Lo siento, pero debes beber a sorbos’’ Le volvió a dar la cantimplora y volvió a alejarla, repitiéndose la escena ‘’Asi, ¿ves? Poco a poco, Felix’’

Ophelia entro en la habitación y Khalid le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora ‘’Esta bien, no te preocupes. Se ha mareado un poco’’

Ella asintió, insegura, y se acerco a su padre, cogiéndole temblorosa la mano.

Felix, a pesar de tener los ojos semiabiertos, se veía desorientado y débil ‘’Hoy dormiremos aquí, ¿de acuerdo?’’ le tranquilizó Khalid y Ophelia asintió ‘’Ven, ayúdame. Procura que se mantenga sentado, yo voy a ayudar a atar los dromedarios y preparar las camas de los demás’’

‘’No-No tardes’’ y Khalid le acaricio el cabello, tranquilizando esos miedos.

Cuando volvieron a entrar, Khalid volvió de inmediato a cuidar a Felix, y aunque Ophelia no se separó de su padre, sus ojos se cerraban del cansancio ‘’Acuestate anda’’ le sonrió Khalid con ternura ‘’Te aviso ante cualquier noticia’’

‘’¿Me lo prometes?’’ susurró, rascándose los ojos.

El asintió y después de exhalar un grande bostezo, la niña se acomodo en el saco de al lado de Felix. Khalid vigilaba a la niña, suspirando aliviado cuando ella se sumió en un profundo sueño.

Su mirada fue ahora hacia Felix, donde ahora estaba recostado. Su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente, aunque seguía cayendo sudor desde su frente hasta su cuello.

Volvió a mojarle la cara y el torso con un paño húmedo, apartando hebras negras de su rostro. Otro gemido lastimoso salió de su garganta y con sus dedos cálidos, le tranquilizaba con susurros mientras acariciaba su nuca, sus yemas rozando el corto cabello de esa zona.

Se mantuvo en vela toda la noche, sin separar su mirada de la respiración del moreno. Una mirada culpable asolaba en sus ojos verdes. ¿Cómo no pudo pensar que, obviamente Felix no sabría actuar ante un clima tan caluroso? Le prometió que estaría con él, por eso Felix confío en él para ir a Almyra, y le ha fallado de esa manera.

Detuvo sus caricias, ante el pensamiento de que no merecía estar en presencia del Fraldarius, pero cuando el enfermo noto que ese tacto no volvía, soltó un gemido molesto y gruñón.

Khalid le miro, sorprendido, y soltó una baja risa ‘’No quiero ilusionarme, Felix’’ le susurro al hombre dormido ‘’Porque me dolerá si no es correspondido, y realmente, de veras, quiero hacerte feliz, aun si no sientes nada por mi…’’

Khalid no volvió a hablar en toda la noche, y la noche llego al desierto, la tienda siendo sumida por ronquidos y respiraciones suaves.

Khalid despertó ante un rayo de sol que se filtraba por la tela. Gruño, aun sin estar del todo despierto y fue a arreglar ese trozo de tela.

Después de espabilarse y exhalar un gran bostezo, ojeó la tienda y vio que estaban Felix y él solos.

Salió afuera y la escena que presencio le hizo sonreír. Sus tres guardianes estaban jugando con Ophelia con una especie de matorral con forma de bola.

Reconocía ese juego; sus familiares lo jugaban mucho pero la bola era de cuero y estaba hinchada de aire.

Volvió adentro para asegurarse si Felix estaba bien, respirando aliviado al ver que ya no tenía fiebre, a pesar de que seguía sudando. ‘’Espero que te acostumbres a este clima. Aquí hace mucho más calor que en la ciudadela, pero es obvio…’’ Khalid simplemente suspiro, cansado y desvió su mirada de la figura dormida.

‘’¿Pero es obvio que?’’ la voz de Felix sonaba seca pero Khalid detecto un leve tinte de humor.

Giro de inmediato la cara, recibiendo a Felix con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que el moreno no vio porque estaba con los ojos cerrados ‘’¿Como estas?’’ le preguntó, volviendo a apartar un mechón de pelo que estaba cerca de su boca.

‘’Como si hubiese recibido un Fuego y me hubiesen dejado morir en el incendio’’ dramatizó y Khalid rió ‘’No exageres. Tendrías que haberme dicho que no te encontrabas bien’’ le recriminó el monarca.

‘’Creía que era normal sentirte así con el calor’’ se defendió el Fraldarius, aún con los ojos cerrados.

‘’Es normal si no cuidan de ti’’ Khalid le reprochó de nuevo. Felix asintió y también inspeccionó la tienda cuando abrió sus ojos, pero antes de que su boca se abriese, el almyriense le respondió ‘’Ophelia está bien. Ahora esta fuera, con mis guardianes. Ella no ha sufrido nada porque he sabido prevenirle el golpe de calor’’

Felix asintió pero arqueo la ceja cuando notó esa culpabilidad en la voz de Khalid ‘’No es tu culpa’’ le aseguró Felix.

‘’Tendría que haberme asegurado que estabas bien. Que sabrías como prevenir esto. Te he traído a Almyra para hacerte feliz y casi te mato en el intento’’ respondió con miseria, su mirada verde evitando la dorada de Felix.

‘’¡Tú no has hecho nada de eso!’’ gruño el moreno ‘’Y si quieres culpar a alguien, ¡cúlpame a mí por no pedir ayuda! Lo dicho, creía que lo que estaba sufriendo era algo normal, pero era lógico que no, si todos ibais bien y yo sentía desfallecer’’ Khalid asintió débilmente ante ello ‘’Me quise ir contigo porque confié en ti y ya te he demostrado que no soy así. Perdóname, Khalid, en serio’’

‘’Hey, tú no tienes que pedir perdón en absoluto’’ sonrió, volviendo a coger con ternura la mandíbula del moreno con su palma ‘’Culpemos mejor al Sol, ¿te parece?’’

‘’Me gusta más tu idea, si’’ asintió con una leve sonrisa.

Ambos se quedaron quietos en esa posición, esos ojos ámbares abrasando la mirada verde del rey de esa tierra. Pero Khalid lo que veía era una mirada ámbar triste y cansada; el dolor de haber perdido su tierra, su rey, su familia, sus amigos… una mirada insegura y herida.

Era pronto. Y es posible que ni siquiera Felix quisiese eso, así que se alejó, una débil y temblorosa sonrisa forjándose en su rostro, dispuesto a pedir perdón por ese toque poco permisivo hacia el moreno.

Pero Felix le calló cuando sello sus labios contra los suyos, la disculpa perdiéndose en la boca de Khalid, mientras Felix agarraba con fuerza su ropa para poder mantenerse firme.

Khalid notó como seguía débil; podía notar sus brazos temblorosos y el rápido latir de su corazón, seguramente por el sobresfuerzo… o por el nerviosismo.

Así que le rodeo la espalda con sus fornidos brazos, asegurando su cuerpo delgado en su regazo y mientras con una mano le sujetaba la espalda, acariciando esa piel llena de cicatrices, la otra viajaba por su vientre.

Felix corto el beso con un gruñido, espetándole que le hacía cosquillas, pero Khalid fue a mas cuando vio que esa riña venia con una sonrisa.

Sus labios viajaron a su pecho, descansando durante unos segundos su frente en su pecho, relajándose al ver como su latido dejaba de ir tan rápido. Cuando llego a ese vientre sensible, su lengua se metió dentro de su ombligo, haciendole reír.

Una ola de electricidad le asoló por todo el cuerpo cuando oyó ese sonido. Era la primera vez que lo había oído…realmente feliz. No una sonrisa triste, o nostálgica, o resignada. Eso ni siquiera era una sonrisa, era una risa. Una risa fuerte, alegre y sincera.

Después de oír dicho sonido, Khalid ya no podría separarse de ese hombre. Haría lo que fuera por oír una y otra vez esa risa.

‘’¿Se puede saber en que estas pensando?’’ oh, genial, el Felix gruñón volvió.

Khalid, con pesar, levanto la cabeza y miro con picardía al espadachín. Tomándole el pelo, dándole breves picos en los labios, Felix finalmente se separo de él ‘’¿Que mosca te ha picado?’’ le preguntó, pero una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

Otra sonrisa alegre, sin ninguna falsedad o tristeza en ella.

Después de varios minutos de solamente besos, caricias y risas sinceras, Felix le detuvo, su cara teniendo que doler de la enorme sonrisa que tenía plasmada, y descanso su frente en el hombro del rey. ‘’Joder Felix, ya eres guapo de por sí, pero si encima me sonríes de esa forma, me vas a dejar prendado’’

‘’Cállate’’ bufó, aún con su sonrisa en su rostro.

Pasaron un poco más de tiempo con Felix en los brazos de Khalid, su rostro escondido en la curvatura de su cuello, mientras el rey le acariciaba el cabello, la espalda, los brazos…

Quería disfrutar de cada tacto con la piel de ese hombre que lo tenía completamente encandilado.

Hasta que Ophelia entro, y Khalid se separó de Felix de inmediato, dejando al moreno confuso… y decepcionado ‘’Uno de tus guardias pregunta si podemos irnos ya, pues pronto el Sol será más fuerte’’

‘’Estamos cerca de la ciudadela, así que si.’’ Khalid se levantó, arreglando su ropa, el nerviosismo aún palpable ‘’Vamos a sacar la tienda y preparar los dromedarios.’’ Rodó los ojos hacia Felix ‘’Ves preparándote tu también. Te he dejado ropa más acorde para este tiempo’’

Felix asintió, débilmente sin alzar la mirada y Khalid se largó de la tienda. Ophelia se acercó a su padre, con paso lento ‘’Papi, ¿estás bien?’’ 

Cuando Felix miro el rostro asustado y triste de su hija, movió su cabeza para sacar esos malos pensamientos y abrazó a su hija, dándole un beso en el cabello ‘’Todo está bien, Ophelia. Venga, haz caso a Khalid y vamos a ayudarle con la tienda’’

La llegada a la ciudadela fue fría y de nuevo, llena de miradas y sonrisas falsas. Felix y Khalid no dejaban de evitarse la mirada, e incluso Ophelia se percató de ello.

Pero los dos adultos la tranquilizaban con esas miradas falsas que la niña estaba ya tan acostumbrada.

Cuando la noche llego, Khalid celebro un banquete y le señalo a Ophelia el lugar donde habían niños jugando al mismo juego que había jugado esa mañana. Ella le miró insegura y Khalid la tranquilizo ‘’Juega un poco anda. Disfruta como una niña’’

‘’Nunca he jugado con otros niños…’’

‘’Piensa que son como los guardias que has jugado antes. O como tus gallinas.’’ Ella asintió, aun poco segura pero le obedeció. 

Pero antes de llegar con los niños, ella se giró, mirando con reproche a Khalid ‘’Papá y mamá discutían poco, pero cuando lo hacían, todo daba asco’’ Khalid quedo helado ante las palabras de la niña ‘’No quiero que esto también de asco’’

Antes de que el rey le pudiese responder, ella se unió a los niños, preguntando con timidez si podía unirse.

Los niños le dieron la bienvenida de inmediato, y en menos de un segundo, volvieron a jugar con la pelota, la plaza llenándose de risas y gritos infantiles.

Khalid seguía rumiando las palabras de la niña y fue a buscar a Felix, sin encontrarlo por ningún lado. Estuvo buscándole por las zonas donde había menos gentío, y al tercer tejado, lo encontró ‘’Supuse que estarías en un sitio así, pues aquí no hay campos de entrenamiento’’ bromeó, pero Felix no se rió como se había reído esa mañana. Khalid se rascó la nuca, cansado ‘’Felix-‘’

‘’Lo comprendo, no te preocupes’’ le cortó, dejando confuso al rey.

‘’Que… ¿que comprendes?’’

‘’Que no quieras nada conmigo. Que no quieras una relación. De veras, que lo comprendo. Era el marido de una amiga tuya, aliado del Imperio y vengo con una niña, entiendo que no quieras esa responsabilidad’’ Felix finalmente se giro para verle ‘’Pero por favor… no me uses de esa forma si solo quieres un alivio sexual, porque yo no-‘’

Khalid le cortó de inmediato, con un abrazo ‘’Cállate. Cállate, Felix, por mis dioses, cállate’’ Felix se mantuvo quieto, no devolviéndole el abrazo y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por aguantar las lagrimas. Por esa falsa diosa, odiaba tanto a Khalid por hacerle volver a esa época donde era un bebé llorón. ‘’¿Com-Como has podido pensar eso?’’

‘’An-Antes cuando te has separado de mi…’’

‘’Venia Ophelia, Felix’’

‘’¿Y?’’ le preguntó, desesperado y dolido.

Khalid se separó de él, secándole una lagrima, una mirada arrepentida en su rostro ‘’Creía que te molestaría que nos viese asi’’ Felix abrió mucho los ojos ante ello, bajando la mirada. Era obvio que era lo último que esperaba oír ‘’Cr-Creo que no es buena forma que Ophelia nos vea así sin hablar antes con ella (a pesar de que ya se huele algo)’’ Khalid decidió callarse eso último.

Felix estuvo con la boca abierta un buen rato, asombrado ‘’Ti…Tienes razón. No…No lo habia visto de esa forma’’

‘’¿Y que habías pensado?’’ le preguntó con dulzura, cogiéndole de nuevo la mandíbula con su palma.

‘’Que te avergonzabas de…¿de mi? O…o de que te viesen con un hombre o con alguien o…o no se’’ Khalid suspiro, negando con la cabeza eso y callando esas dudas y miedos con un beso.

‘’Nunca me avergonzaría de ti. Nunca me preocuparía que dirían los demás de la persona de la que estoy interesada y quiero amar.’’

‘’En Faerghus-‘’

‘’Esto no es Faerghus’’ le cortó Khalid ‘’además, he luchado muchísimo para lograr el mundo que quiero, ¿crees de veras que voy a renunciar a ti porque es costumbre un matrimonio real entre un hombre y una mujer?’’ Felix no respondió y Khalid rió, frotando su nariz contra la de Felix, con ternura ‘’No necesito nada de ello. He logrado que Almyra se abra, y no voy a obligar a ninguna mujer a casarse conmigo por tradiciones.’’ Felix asintió, un recuerdo de Ingrid viniendo a su mente ‘’Quiero ser feliz, Felix’’

‘’¿Y crees que yo podré hacerte feliz?’’ 

‘’No lo sé… es intentarlo. Pero yo tengo fe, después de todo, tu nombre y la palabra feliz se parecen’’ le guiñó un ojo y Felix le bufó, alejando su bobo rostro de él.

Pero Khalid mantuvo firme su agarre en la muñeca y después de mirarse de nuevo a los ojos, la enfadada e insegura de Felix aún en él, Khalid lo atrajó a él, volviendo a fundirse en un beso.

La tensión de Felix se esfumó y se dejo abrazar de nuevo por los brazos de Khalid, esta vez sí devolviéndole el tacto. Cuando se separaron, era Felix quien acariciaba la mandíbula del almyriense ‘’Pincha’’

‘’Lo siento, monada’’ susurro contra su palma, depositando un beso ‘’Y siento haberte hecho pensar así’’

‘’Supongo que ambos tenemos la culpa por no hablar de ello.’’

‘’Seh… nunca he sido bueno con las relaciones. Aunque como lo voy a ser, si nunca he tenido ninguna’’ rio, guiñándole de nuevo el ojo al espadachín.

‘’No tengo nada que envidiarte. La primera persona de la que me enamore fue Dimitri y mi única pareja fue Lysithea. Esto…esto me asusta, Khalid’’

‘’Lo se, monada’’

‘’Si…si a ti te pasase algo…yo-‘’

Khalid junto las dos manos de Felix y beso sus nudillos, asegurándole que no le ocurriría nada ‘’No me va a pasar nada, monada, te lo aseguro’’

‘’Deja de llamarme así’’ bufó pero Khalid le negaba, con una sonrisa tonta ‘’No, si no me dejas ver esa hermosa sonrisa tuya’’ le replicó el monarca.

‘’Eres un tonto’’ Felix hizo un gran esfuerzo para no romper su serio rostro en una sonrisa, pero fracasó y Khalid le soltó al fin.

Se alejo de él y movió la cabeza, preguntando con ese gesto si venía con él, y Felix, volviendo a lucir una pequeña sonrisa, asintió. Cuando llegaron, Felix se preocupo al no ver a Ophelia y Khalid le tranquilizó cuando señalo una plaza donde un grupo de chiquillos jugaban.

‘’No esperaba que se integrase tan bien’’ sonrió Khalid, al verla a la delantera junto a un niño, su rostro sudado y rojo del juego, pero brillando de felicidad.

Felix asintió, su mirada agachándose y Khalid le preguntó, preocupado por ese cambio de humor ‘’Hice muy mal en tenerla encerrada en esa granja. Es una niña lista y muy cariñosa, pero nunca…’’ Suspiró cansado, masajeándose la frente.

‘’Nunca la has visto así de feliz’’ termino Khalid y Felix asintió, débilmente.

‘’Soy un padre horrible’’ suspiró, su mirada aún miserable.

‘’¡Eh!’’ le riñó Khalid ‘’ya hablamos de esto’’

‘’Pero Khalid-‘’

‘’Ni Khalid ni mierdas. Si vale, hiciste mal en no dejarla socializar con el mundo, ¿pero acaso en tu caso es reprochable?’’

‘’Porque haya sufrido no justifica nada’’ gruñó ‘’Deje que mi hija se criase con malditos animales, y que fuesen sus abuelos sus mentores, haciéndolo solo caso por las noches porque me dedicaba a crear estúpidos pasteles para-‘’

Felix calló cuando Khalid le cogió de los hombros, instándole a dejar de martirizarse con esa mirada verde. Seguía tenso, pero finalmente se relajo en su tacto, agradeciendo a Khalid por ello.

Él le abrazo de lado, dándole un beso en su cabello ‘’Lysithea quería alejarse del mundo después de haberle hecho tanto daño, como te paso a ti, y ambos teníais miedo de que le pasara algo parecido a vuestra hija. Pero es el caso, Ophelia aún no tiene porque tener miedo. Y créeme Felix, que lucharé para que no lo tenga.’’

El moreno asintió contra su hombro, dejándose relajar, aún viendo a su hija jugar ‘’Es muy buena’’ comentó.

‘’Y muy rápida. ¿Practica con la espada o con magia?’’

‘’Ninguno. Lysithea no quería que ninguno de nuestros hijos tocasen un arma o un libro de magia’’

‘’ ¿Y tú?’’ Al ver a Felix morderse los labios, Khalid rió ‘’creo que ya sé que regalarle por su cumpleaños’’

‘’Antes deberá ver lo que es una espada.’’

‘’ ¿Nunca te ha visto combatir? ¿Entrenar?’’ Felix negó, explicandose ‘’Como te he dicho, Lysithea odiaba todo eso así que entrenaba a escondidas y siempre que debía proteger la granja, hacia a Ophelia esconderse. Sabe lo que es la espada, sabe que sirve para defenderse, pero no sabe cómo se usa’’

Khalid asintió con un sonido ‘’Pues creo que es un buen momento para que lo sepa. Además...’’ Se alejó del abrazo, sus narices tocándose ‘’Muero por volver a verte luchar con la espada. Como te movías con ella…parecía ser parte de tu brazo. Me dejabas embelesado’’

‘’No hace falta que lo jures. Nunca olvidaré como me devorabas con la mirada en el torneo de la garza blanca’’ rió suavemente.

‘’¡¿Te diste cuenta?!’’ exclamó Khalid, avergonzado.

Felix asintió ‘’Sylvain me ayudo a darme cuenta. Yo creía que simplemente te reías de mi’’

Khalid suspiró con una resignada sonrisa, mirando al cielo mientras negaba ‘’Por la Diosa del cielo, pero que tonto eres’’

‘’Cállate’’ bufó pero Khalid no le soltó siguiendo entrechocando su nariz contra la del espadachín.

Se quedaron en esa posición hasta que fuertes pisadas llegaron a ellos ‘’¡PAPI! ¡PAPI!’’ Felix y Khalid se quedaron mirando y ambos asintieron, con una tranquila sonrisa.

Sin soltar sus manos, Felix se volvió a su hija, que estaba recuperando el aliento ‘’Respira hija, respira. Deberías beber algo de agua, estas demasiado sudada’’

Ella asintió, su lengua afuera ‘’Hay dos niños que me invitan a cenar con ellos. ¿Puedo ir?’’

Khalid noto la tensión de Felix y antes de que el moreno respondiese, le pregunto a la niña quienes eran esos niños. Ella los señaló y los dos pequeños saludaron al trío ‘’Los conozco’’ le tranquilizó Khalid ‘’Y conozco a sus padres. Uno era uno de los cabos a las ordenes de Nader, te caerá bien.’’

‘’¿Asumes que me hare amigo de él?’’ replicó, con inseguridad.

‘’Los padres de los amigos de tus hijas acaban siendo tus amigos, ¿no es así?’’ le guiñó el ojo.

‘’En nuestro caso, es más bien al revés; nos hacemos amigos porque nuestros padres eran amigos’’

‘’Pero aquí no estamos-‘’

‘’En Faerghus, lo sé, lo sé’’ Felix miro a Khalid y luego a Ophelia, donde ambos tenían una gran y estúpida sonrisa en su rostro ‘’Esta bien, vete con ellos, pero quiero tenerte vigilada’’

‘’¡ESTARE EN ESA MESA!’’ Chilló feliz y se reunió con sus amigos de inmediato.

Volvieron a sumirse en un silencio que Khalid rompió, con suavidad ‘’Amo que estés conmigo, pero no quiero que Ophelia y yo seamos lo único que tienes aquí’’ Felix no respondió ‘’Dijiste que querías asegurarte si estabas cómodo conmigo si era por mi o por mi lugar de nacimiento. ¿Porque no lo comprobamos?’’

‘’¿¡Ahora!? ¿¡Y-Y que digo!? Además están con sus amigos y familiares, no pintamos nada’’

‘’ ¿El rey de Almyra no pinta en una mesa de uno de sus generales?’’ sonrió con diversión.

‘’Yo no pinto nada’’ Khalid arqueo la ceja y Felix bufó ‘’De acuerdo, de acuerdo, intentare hacerme amigo de ese hombre… pero hoy no por favor…es…es mucha cosa’’

El rey asintió, satisfecho ‘’ ¿Quieres hacer algo?’’

‘’Ahora mismo solo quiero sentarme, estar tranquilo mientras me como ese cordero que tan buena pinta tiene mientras vigiló a Ophelia de que no haga ninguna trastada’’

‘’Me encanta ese plan’’ sonrió, llevando a Felix hacia la mesa mientras le depositaba besos en el cuello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El momento llegó al fin :D Podría haberlo cortado después de la pelea, pero ya suficiente dramas han tenido estos dos para alargar eso.


	7. Chapter 7

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Felix y Ophelia llegaron a Almyra. Felix y Khalid seguían durmiendo en habitaciones separadas, pero las caricias y los besos no se detuvieron, pues cada vez que tenía tiempo libre, el monarca iba a buscar al antiguo espadachín letal del Imperio.

Cuando no lo encontró por el palacio, fue hacia el campo de entrenamiento y esbozo una gran sonrisa al verlo ahí, con una espada de plata en su mano. Parecía estar hablando con un hombre.

Khalid le reconoció; Nawfal, el padre de Ziyaad, el amigo de Ophelia. Uno de los mejores generales que tuvo Nader. El hombre que Felix le prometió que trataría amistad con él.

En esas dos semanas, Felix solo se relacionaba con su hija o Khalid, por eso, verle con ese hombre, hablando con normalidad, le alivio bastante. Decidio no acercarse mucho, para no romper su conversación, pero sabía que no se habría librado de la vista de lince de Felix.

A pesar de eso, Felix siguió hablando con él, mientras ambos alzaban sus espadas; Felix una espada que Khalid sabía que el antiguo Reino de Faerghus usaba mucho y Nawfal sus típicas espadas curvadas.

De hecho, la que llevaba Nawfal era de las más débiles y normales a comparación de la que portaba Felix, pero aun así, el moreno miraba esa espada como Lorenz miraría un té de la mejor calidad. 

Era obvio que no estaba acostumbrado a las espadas de Almyra, y le estaba gustando mucho cómo lucían.

Finalmente se acercó, cansado de estar de pie, solo, y Nawfal le recibió con una reverencia. ‘’Buenos dias, chicos’’ sonrió Khalid con simpatía ‘’ ¿Soy un metomentodo si pregunto de que hablabais?’’

‘’Estábamos hablando del tipo de filo, acero y la forma de blandir nuestras espadas, mi Rey’’ le explico Nawfal.

‘’No logro comprender como esas espadas puedan ser letales. Su filo… parece mas de decoración que de utilidad’’ dijo Felix, haciendo a ambos almyrienses reír.

‘’Te impresionaría saber qué tipo de carnicería podría hacer esta belleza, Faerghusí’’ rió Nawfal.

‘’ ¿Cómo puedo creerte si no tengo una buena demostración’’ replicó Felix, con una bribona sonrisa.

Khalid se sintió muy feliz ante eso; demostraba que Felix se estaba abriendo ante una persona completamente nueva ante él. Que estaba acostumbrándose a Almyra.

Nawfal asintió y se puso en el centro del campo, pidiendo dos maniquíes.

Cuando el general empezó a atacar los maniquíes, Felix quedo embobado ante esos movimientos.

‘’Me recuerdan a los pasos de baile de Petra’’ susurró.

Khalid asintió ‘’Brigid y Almyra tiene una forma muy parecida de luchar. También de bailar, de cazar, de beber… Creo que la gran diferencia que tenemos es que Almyra ama usar animales a su beneficio mientras Brigid siempre los vera como depredadores peligrosos’’

Khalid recordó como en la fiesta de reunión, donde también acudió el escuadrón del Águila Negra, Petra se acerco a él, preguntando si la horrible bestia blanca seguía con él.

Khalid respondió que nunca se alejaría de Travant. Que era su pequeña y siempre seria su pequeña (aunque el bicharraco podría aplastarlo con una sola pata) 

Felix seguía viendo a Nawfal embobado hasta que el hombre apunto la espada hacia Felix y sonrió, bravucón ‘’ ¿Me darás una demostración que llegue al nivel de la mía, Faerghusí?

Felix asintió, decidido a callarle la boca, pero Khalid le cogió de la muñeca, acercándole a su rostro para poder susurrarle al oído, Felix luciendo confuso ‘’ ¿No te molesta que te llame así? No creo que lo haga con mala intención, pero puedo decirle que no te lo diga mas’’

Felix parpadeó varias veces, la sonrisa bribona cambiando por una suave ‘’No me molesta.’’ Miro hacia su espada, sus ojos ámbares reflejados en el filo plateado ‘’Es un recuerdo de donde provengo. De quien era.’’ Alzo la mirada hacia Khalid ‘’Mi pueblo está muerto, pero yo no, y no me gustaría olvidarlo’’ Khalid asintio, aliviado de oir a Felix decir eso ‘’Ademas, se que no me lo dice con mala intenc-‘’

‘’ ¡Faerghusí! ¿¡Que le ocurre a los del Norte, que tienen una tortuga metida en el culo!?’’

‘’Enseguida voy, almyriense!’’ Grito Felix, su rostro huraño volviendo a él, haciendo reir al monarca.

Felix realizo todo tipo de movimientos de combate.

Lo que aprendió como asesino gracias a Jeritza, lo que aprendió como espadachín gracias a Byleth, lo que aprendió como ejecutor gracias a Dorothea… Todo lo que aprendió gracias a él y un entrenamiento tan exhaustivo que le hizo no poder relacionarse con casi nadie en el monasterio. 

Nawfal quedo completamente callado mientras que Khalid no podía separar sus ojos de ese cuerpo. 

Esos movimientos eran letales pero para Khalid era como si le estuviese realizando un baile erótico. Felix era tan ágil, tan flexible… Sentia que si cogía con ambas manos sus caderas, sus dedos podrían conectarse.

Recordó semanas antes, en la tienda, con la parte superior de Felix desnuda, como su vientre se movia ante el mínimo contacto con su lengua. Lo que daría por volver a realizar alguna de esas…actividades.

Tan embobado estaba con esas fantasías que no oyó el bufido de Felix. Le estaba llamando, y viendo el rostro divertido de Nawfal y el cabreado de Felix, supuso que se percataron de esa mirada de pervertido. 

‘’ ¿Qu-Que decíais, jeje?’’ Rió avergonzado, rascándose la nuca.

‘’ Ha logrado imitar nuestros movimientos. No a la perfección, pero nunca he visto a un extranjero moverse de esa forma con la espada. Yo creo que en poco menos de un año, lograra imitar nuestros movimientos de batalla’’

‘’ ¿Poco menos de un año? Dame como máximo cinco meses’’ ladró Felix.

Le cogió la espada a Nawfal, preguntando todo tipo de cosas sobre ella. Donde fue fabricada, que tipo de acero tenía, si era mejor para ensartar, para defender, para atacar armaduras…

Nawfal le respondía con placer, pues se notaba que el general también era un apasionado de las espadas, cuando las puertas se abrieron, revelando una Ophelia y un Ziyaad.

Los dos niños fueron a sus respectivos padres, abrazando sus piernas, y los dos adultos acariciaron sus cabellos.

Khalid respiro aliviado al ver que Ophelia ya no se asustaba al ver a su padre con una espada.

La primera vez que ocurrió eso, Ophelia tenía tan arraigada la idea de que si su padre blandía una espada, eso significaba problemas, que desembocó en un sollozo de la pequeña, donde Khalid tuvo que convencer a Felix de no dejar la espada por ello, y enseñase a su hija su pasión por esa arma.

‘’ ¡Papi, muéstranos alguno de los movimientos de espada de Faerghus!’’ pidió Ophelia, emocionada.

‘’ ¡No, no! ¡Mejor los movimientos del Imperio! ¡Por favor, señor Fraldarius!’’ suplicó Ziyaad, haciendo reír a su padre.

‘’Se me ocurre algo mejor’’ sonrío Khalid, haciendo a las cuatro personas mirarle con curiosidad ‘’ ¿Por qué no peleais?’’Khalid miro a Nawfal y Felix. ‘’Almyra contra Faerghus, ¿Quién ganara?’’

Felix miraba preocupado a su hija y a Ziyaad, pero los dos niños asintieron al monarca, sus ojos brillando con tanto entusiasmo que juraría ver estrellitas salir de ellos. Alzo la cabeza a Nawfal, preguntando preocupado si estaba seguro de ello ‘’Siempre que tu lo estés’’ sonrio seguro el hombre ‘’Yo estaré encantado de competir contigo. Te demostrare que Almyra es mejor que Fodlan’’ 

Nawfal se alejo de él, colocándose en su posición, pero Felix seguía quieto, Khalid acercándose a él ‘’ ¿No quieres batirte en un duelo?’’

‘’Ha-hace mucho que no hago eso. No quiero herir a Nawfal… No quiero preocupar a Ziyaad… Asustar a Ophelia…’’

‘’No lo harás’’ sonrio Khalid ‘’Nawfal es muy bueno, y sé que te controlaras. Pero si te alivia, te prometo que si veo que la situación se tuerce, os detendré’’

‘’No te atrevas a ponerte en peligro por mi’’ replicó con dureza, un temor en esos ocelos ámbares.

Pero Khalid le cogió la cara con sus dos manos, con ganas de agitársela para quitarle ese miedo ‘’Escuchame, mendrugo, tu amas batirte en duelo, lo has hecho miles de veces y con espadas de este filo. Tu recuerda el monasterio. Recuerda tus años del Imperio cuando seguías llevándote bien con el escuadrón de las Águilas Negras. Olvídate de la guerra, de tus años como mercenario, de cuando vivías en la granja’’ Khalid aunque tenía ese rostro suave y empático. ‘’Permítete ser feliz de nuevo, amas batirte en duelo, deja de preocuparte por el pasado y centrate en el presente’’

Felix junto sus labios, en una mueca divertida, pero asintió con timidez y enfado. Khalid se lo agradeció con una gran sonrisa, dandole un beso en los labios.

El primer instinto de Felix era apartarse; estaban delante de uno de los generales mas fuertes de Almyra, junto su hijo y la hija de él. Pero sus labios se sentían tan bien junto los suyos, y si Khalid, que era el maldito monarca de Almyra, no le importaba besarle delante de ellos, ¿porque Felix, que era ahí un don nadie, debería?

Profundizó el beso, siendo Felix quien le dio un último beso rápido y se alejo de él, preparándose para batallar con Nawfal.

Felix logró estudiar la forma de batallar del general almyriense, y sabia que la mejor forma de ganarle era con el estilo del Imperio o el estilo de Brigid, pero quería demostrarle a Ophelia el estilo de lucha de sus tierras. No solo a ella; también a Ziyaad (empezaba a entender ahora a Lambert que siempre quisiera lucirse no solo como un rey, si no como un guerrero delante de él y sus amigos cuando eran niños. Tener la admiración de los amigos de tus retoños era agradable para la autoestima) a Khalid, y sobretodo, ganar a Nawfal con el estilo de lucha de Faerghus. De su fallecida Faerghus.

La lucha empezó, y aunque Nawfal fue rápido y esquivo, Felix lograba detener todos sus golpes con su frio filo. Asi era su lucha. Firme, rápido, pero luchando de cara. No utilizar sucias estrategias, ni atacar por la espalda.

Así no batallaba un caballero. Y aunque Felix seguía odiando la caballería, nunca odio su forma de lucha; tan solo que su gente solo pensase que ese estilo era el único apto.

Pero el estilo de lucha de Almyra era rápido y sucio, pero efectivo, y después de cansar a Felix, Nawfal le hizo tropezar , logrando hacerle caer y colocó la punta de su filo en la garganta del Fraldarius.

Oyó a Ophelia mascullar asustada, pero Ziyaad la tranquilizó y al ver a la niña asi de preocupada, Nawfal alejo el filo de su padre de inmediato, dandole una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

Nawfal le ofreció la mano y Felix se levantó, alabando el duelo.

‘’Lo mismo digo. Has aguantado más de lo que esperaba. Menuda fuerza tienes, ¿Dónde escondes esos músculos?’’ 

Felix rodo los ojos mientras los dos niños y Khalid se acercaron a ellos ‘’ ¡Papi! ¿Estás bien?’’

Felix acaricio el cabello de su hija, asegurándole de que se encontraba perfectamente ‘’ ¡Ha sido una pelea bestial! ¿Ese es el estilo de lucha de Faerghus?’’ pregunto Ziyaad y Felix asintió ‘’ ¡Quiero aprender! ¡Por favor, señor Fraldarius, enséñeme!’’

‘’ ¡A mi también, papi! ¡A mi también!’’

Mientras Felix miraba asustado a los dos niños, Khalid miro la escena con diversión, prestando atención al interés que mostraba Ophelia por la misma pasión que su padre.

Esbozó una pícara sonrisa y se despidió del cuarteto, alegando que tenia deberes como monarca.

Cuando llego a su despacho, abrió un folio para escribir una carta. Cuando lo metió en el sobre y la selló, colocó el nombre de a quien tenía que llegar, dirigiéndose a una de las jaulas de palomas que tenía. 

Cogió una, atando el contenido en su pata ‘’Siempre temo por vosotras’’ le dijo al pájaro ‘’Os dirigís muy lejos. Es un alivio que apenas os tenga que usar’’

Y dicho eso, Khalid lanzó la paloma al aire y esta despegó el vuelo, dirigiéndose hacia el norte, dirección a Fodlan.

Dirección a Enbarr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me encanta imaginarme a Felix super asustado y traumado ante su nueva vida y Khalid siendo comprensivo y cariñoso y a la misma vez queriendo sacarle esos fantasmas agitándole la cabeza.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khalid se va a un territorio, anteriormente enemigo, para formar un tratado de paz y de paso arrancar unas malas practicas que tiene dicho pais.
> 
> ¿Lo logrará? Despues de todo, su sueño es un mundo de autentica paz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Estamos en la recta final! ¡Solo un capítulo más! Intentare tenerlo para esta semana, aunque estoy escribiendo otros dos más que también van sobre Felix. Si te esta gustando esta historia, creo que entenderéis a que ship o polyship me refiero jeje
> 
> También me he creado otra cuenta donde me gustaria publicar mis fics en inglés para llegar a mas gente, pero aún no confio en mi inglés y me encantaria tener un beta reader, asi que si alguien entiende de eso, por favor, que me aconseje.
> 
> Gracias por leer y espero que lo esteis disfrutando tanto como lo estoy haciendo yo ^^

Khalid estaba preparando su maleta mientras Felix seguía apoyado en el borde de la puerta, con gesto desconfiado ‘’ ¿Seguro que no quieres que vaya contigo?’’

‘’Por última vez, Felix’’ rio el monarca ‘’Estaré bien. Y no iré solo.’’

Felix hizo un sonido con la boca, sacando a la luz su lado cabezón y Khalid fue hacia él, cogiéndole el rostro con ternura ‘’ Es un viaje largo a uno de los territorios de Almyra mas calurosos. Aquí estarás mejor, y no quiero que te separes de tu hija tan pronto cuando llevas menos de seis lunas aquí’’

‘’ Pero ese territorio…’’

‘’Lo controlaré, tranquilo’’ le aseguró, sin perder nunca esa confiada sonrisa.

‘’No sé, Khalid… Ese territorio siempre te ha dado problemas. Ese emir no parece trigo limpio.’’

‘’ Mufeed El-Rehma simplemente es joven y desconfiado. Su padre fue uno de los Emir más peligrosos y corruptos de Almyra, y ha recibido la educación de ese hombre. Pero estoy seguro que lograre convencerle para que vea mi tratado de anexión como algo favorable para nuestra amada patria’’

Felix seguía viéndose inseguro ante ello ‘’No sé si merece tu confianza alguien que cuando estabas fuera, aprovechó para atacar territorios leales a tu mandato’’

‘’Aun no era rey por ese entonces, mi padre seguía en el cargo y tenia hermanos que podrían haberme sucedido.’’ Felix volvió a abrir la boca para rebatirle pero Khalid coloco sus manos firmemente en sus tensos hombros ‘’Felix, he tenido que luchar contra el Imperio, contra la propia Alianza, contra mas emires a parte de El-Rehma, y sobretodo, he tenido que luchar contra hermanos míos’’ A esto último, Khalid apretó un poco su agarre en Felix.

Felix perdió todo su enfado, cambiado por un gesto dolido y triste, y asintió débilmente. Khalid le soltó de inmediato, pero entrechoco su frente contra la del Fraldarius ‘’Se cuidarme solo. Por desgracia, he tenido que aprender desde pequeño. Y un pequeño emir en pañales no destruirá todo por lo que he luchado.’’

‘’No lo permitas, por favor’’ susurro con los ojos cerrados el moreno.

Khalid sonrió, dándole un beso en los labios, asegurándole que no lo haría ‘’Nafwal vendrá conmigo, así como mis mejores generales y soldados.’’ Felix asintió ‘’Me ha pedido que cuides de Ziyaad y su hija pequeña Musfira mientras él no este’’

‘’ ¿Y su madre?’’

‘’ Vendrá con nosotros. Es la segunda capitana en el comando de Nawfal’’ le respondió y Felix rodó los ojos ‘’Oh vamos, Ziyaad te cae bien, y eres bueno con los niños’’ mintió Khalid.

‘’No soy en absoluto bueno con los niños. Solo con mi hija’’ masculló pero al ver la estúpida sonrisa de Khalid, asintió con nerviosismo ‘’Claro que cuidaré de ellos. Nawfal es amigo mío, y no voy a permitir que sus hijos se queden solos.’’

‘’ A Ziyaad le encantara saber que pasara contigo las próximas lunas’’ rió Khalid ‘’No sabes la admiración que te tiene ese crío’’

Felix se alejó de él, volteando su cabeza, su rostro enrojecido de vergüenza.

Pero enseguida volvió su vista a Khalid cuando este le cogió la mano. Se quedaron mirándose en silencio, aunque Felix evadía la mirada ‘’Te voy a echar de menos’’ dijo Khalid, finalmente atrayéndolo a un abrazo.

Felix asintió en su hombro, diciéndole que el también le echaría mucho de menos.

‘’ Te prometo que intentare tardar lo menos posible’’

‘’No fastidies tus labores como monarca por mí’’ le ladró Felix, haciendo reír de nuevo a Khalid.

‘’No lo haré’’ le sonrió, cogiendo su mandíbula y alzándola para conectar sus labios ‘’pero aun así intentare tardar lo menos posible’’ le susurró contra su boca, que ahora estaban a apenas milímetros de distancia.

Felix rodo los ojos, resignado, y fue él esta vez quien conecto los labios con el monarca, teniendo que separarse, después de varios minutos así, por un toque en la puerta ‘’Al-Malik, los guivernos ya están listos’’

Khalid, que tenía entre sus dientes el labio inferior de Felix, lo soltó, como un perro teniendo que soltar su palo favorito, y suspiró ‘’Enseguida bajo’’

Sonaron los pasos de la persona que le había avisado alejarse de la habitación, y Khalid volvió a coger a Felix del rostro, apoyando su frente contra la del moreno ‘’ Te quiero’’ dijo, con un tono serio.

‘’Lo sé, idiota’’ Felix no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Khalid se ponía así ‘’Yo también, y lo sabes’’

Khalid asintió, finalmente volviendo a tener su inconfundible sonrisa y con desgana, soltó a Felix y abrió la puerta. 

‘’ ¿No te olvidas de algo?’’ le alertó Felix, arqueando la ceja, divertido.

‘’ Ouch, que error el mío’’ sonrió el hombre, y fue hacia él, dándole otro profundo beso.

Pero Felix le golpeó el hombro, su rostro huraño volviendo a él ‘’ ¡Tus maletas, idiota! ¡Te olvidas de tu equipaje! 

Khalid llegó al territorio de Mufeed El-Rehma, Varache, al mediodía; no era una ciudad grande, pero era la más grande que se situaba al Norte de Almyra, por lo que recibía muchos artículos de otros países como Sreng, Morfis o Albinea.

Su gran mercado era el mercado negro de artículos ilegales, y durante muchos siglos, monarcas permitían ese trapicheo por los grandes impuestos que establecían sobre la ciudad.

Hasta ahora.

Khalid se enteró que uno de los mercados más ocultos que usaba dicha ciudad era el tráfico de esclavos, teniendo una disputa con su padre por permitir eso.

‘’ ¡Estamos en guerra con la Alianza porque nos tratan como sucios animales, ¿y tu permites lo mismo?!’’

‘’ El dinero es el dinero, hijo. Además, esos cobardes fodlandeses solo se atreven a ir hacia los débiles; Niños, soldados heridos, campesinos… Nuestro mercado de esclavos son de soldados. Gente útil que puede ser feliz con sus dueños’’

‘’Sigue siendo esclavitud’’ masculló Khalid entre dientes.

Su padre le despacho con aburrimiento, Khalid jurando que si llegaba al trono, este tipo de cosas no volverían a suceder ‘’Entonces Varache se empobrecerá’’

‘’Ya me aseguraré yo de que Varache tenga otro tipo de ganancia que no intervenga la venta de seres humanos’’

Y cuando Khalid visitó dicha ciudad por primera vez, vio que su clima era perfecto para cultivar una planta solo autóctona de Almyra, pero que rara vez lograba florecer por el clima.

Pero el abrasador calor que había en Varache era perfecto para la cultivación de dicha planta. No ganarían tanto dinero como el mercado de esclavos, es cierto, pero sería lo suficiente para mantener a la población mientras que sus gobernantes tenían una vida sencilla pero digna y al fin y al cabo, ¿esa no era la meta de Khalid? ¿La de Edelgard?

Cuando Khalid sugirió esa idea, la rechazaron, burlándose del antiguo líder de los Ciervos Dorados. 

Pero en ese entonces era más Claude Von Riegan que otra cosa. Era un mestizo, un príncipe indeseado… Ahora era Rey. Ahora era el Malik de Almyra.

Los soldados de Mufeed le recibieron con una reverencia, y Khalid respiró aliviado al notar respeto en esa acción.

Que distinta era esta visita a la primera…

Mufeed estaba en su trono; un trono de oro blanco con dos cuernos de marfil decorando los deposabrazos. Khalid torció el gesto de desagrado.

Seguro que ese trono estaba pagado por el dinero del mercado de esclavos. Dinero manchado de sufrimiento humano.

‘’Emir El-Rehma’’ musitó Khalid con firmeza.

‘’Al-Malik’’ replicó Mufeed, levantándose de su trono y reverenciándose ante Khalid. ‘’Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar, Al-Malik’’

Khalid asintió, con seriedad, y se dejo guiar por el emir, sus soldados muy cerca de él, no permitiendo que los de Mufeed ni oliesen al monarca.

Llegaron al comedor, donde la mesa estaba vacía, Mufeed sonriendo con nerviosismo ‘’No sabía cuándo llegaría, Al-Malik, pero la comida estará lista enseguida. Por favor, tome asiento’’ le pidió, sacando la silla principal.

Khalid se sentó, mientras Mufeed se sentaba a su lado derecho y Nawfal al izquierdo, su mano sin separarse del mango de su espada.

Mufeed vio eso, y se mordía el labio; Khalid juraría que hasta Felix podría oír su corazón desde allí. ‘’Emir El-Rehma, por favor, tranquilícese’’

‘’ ¡Ah, si, Al-Malik, lo siento!’’ masculló, asustado ‘’Es solo que… no se por donde empezar…’’

Khalid asintió, sin perder ese rostro duro y serio ‘’Supongo que una disculpa sería el mejor inicio’’ musitó Mufeed ‘’Siento mucho como en el pasado, mi padre le trató. Es cierto que su sugerencia… sigue sin ser de agrado para todos mis conciudadanos, pero usted tiene razón. Estamos en la era del cambio, del acercamiento entre otros países… de la paz.’’

Khalid asintió ante eso, esa mirada verde fulminando la asustada melosa del emir ‘’Pero necesito su ayuda, Al- Malik. Mi padre… mi padre me enseño a llevar Varache como él la llevo toda su vida, así como su madre le enseño a él y todos nuestros antepasados’’ Ante ese tono asustado y sumiso, Khalid logro relajar el rostro ‘’Y no…no sé cómo hacerlo, Al-Malik. Quiero lo mejor para Varache, y por supuesto, no quiero causarle problemas, pero no sé cómo empezar con el cultivo de esas plantas que usted recomienda. No sé cómo ganar dinero si cerramos los mercados negros. No sé cómo mantener Varache si elimino el mercado de esclavos.’’ Mufeed alzo su mirada melosa; el hombre tendría entre los 20 y 24, pero en ese instante parecía un niño perdido ‘’Necesito su ayuda, Al-Malik, por favor’’

Khalid suspiro, y por fin, desde que llegó a Varache, logro esbozar su familiar sonrisa ‘’No se preocupe, emir. Le ayudare en todo lo que necesite’’

Khalid y Mufeed llegaron a un acuerdo; Mufeed iria a la capital de Almyra, junto sus mejores agricultores, biólogos y jardineros para aprender sobre esa planta. A cambio, Khalid ayudaría a mantener Varache con sus arcas públicas hasta que lograse mantenerse ella sola gracias al comercio de dicha planta.

Pero eliminaron de inmediato el mercado de esclavos, Mufeed permitiendo a Khalid apresar a cada uno de los esclavistas.

Lo que Khalid no esperaba era ver tanto niño en ese mercado… Se paso sus manos por la frente, cansado, pues no sabía que haría con tanto niño perdido.

Algunos seguían pidiendo a sus padres, otros se meaban si alguien se acercaba a ellos, otros les atacaban como si fuesen animales salvajes.

No podían ir a un orfanato. Pero Khalid tampoco podía hacer como que se habían olvidado de ellos.

Así que, con el dinero que los emires de Varache ahorraron durante tanto tiempo gracias al mercado negro, Khalid abrió un lugar especializado para ellos, deseando haberles dado un hogar a esas pobres almas que tanto lo merecían.

Eso no sentó bien a varias casas nobles y burguesas, pero la decisión del rey era firme.

Llego a la capital con mucho cansancio en el cuerpo. A pesar de que había ganado, no se sentía en absoluto como un victorioso. Su mundo estaba cambiando, pero aun quedaban cadáveres de su antiguo mundo. Y seguía doliendo igual.

Mufeed le sonsaco de sus pensamientos al preguntar cuando podrían realizar los cálculos sobre el préstamo que la capital haría a Varache.

Khalid se masajeo la frente, y musito débilmente ‘’ ¿Le importa si lo dejamos para mañana, emir El- Rehma? Me siento muy cansado del viaje’’

‘’ ¡O-oh! Por supuesto, Al-Malik’’ asintió Mufeed, reverenciándose ante él, y Khalid sonrió débilmente, dándole las gracias.

Se fue hacia sus aposentos, colocándose al fin ropas cómodas y se tumbo en su suave colchón, dejándose fundir en la cama.

Pero se sentía incompleto. Solo.

Quería un buen descanso, y sin cierto espadachín huraño a su lado, no lo lograría.

Así que fue a buscarlo al único lugar donde podría estar… acertando de lleno.

Lo que no esperaba, es que en vez de estar solo, dandole palizas a los maniquíes u otros soldados, estuviese rodeado de niños que alzaban espadas de madera, donde le preguntaban diversas tácticas o movimientos de espada.

Cuando Felix le interceptó, todos los niños siguieron su mirada, y gritaron al unísono ‘’Al-Malik’’ y fueron hacia él, preguntando sobre sus negociaciones en Varache. 

Si ha tenido problemas, si le han atacado, si ha tenido que matar a alguien…

Los niños se callaron ante el ladrido de Felix, donde les despachaba del campo de entrenamiento y todos ellos le obedecieron, pero entre risas.

Khalid rió ante eso mientras Felix suspiraba hacia el suelo, masajeándose la cabeza ‘’Niños… cuanta imaginación que tienen’’ musito el Faerghusí

‘’Al menos me han hecho reír. Estas últimas lunas han sido horribles entre tanto viaje y tanto…’’ Khalid callo, pues no quería hablarle a Felix de cómo habían logrado liquidar el último mercado de esclavos de Almyra.

Felix le observaba, y sin pedirlo, le dio un abrazo, sorprendiendo a Khalid ‘’ ¿Tan miserable luzco que me das un abrazo sin yo dártelo antes o pedírtelo?’’

‘’ Callate’’ bufó pero seguía sin soltarlo. ‘’ ¿Ha sido duro?’’

Khalid no respondió, si no que escondió su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del espadachín. Felix suspiro, acariciando su espalda ‘’Me tomo eso como un sí’’ afirmó Felix.

‘’No quiero hablar de ello’’ mascullo débilmente.

‘’Entonces no hablaremos de ello’’ le aseguro el moreno con firmeza, dándole un beso en esa mata de pelos castaña.

Felix noto la sonrisa formarse en Khalid contra su piel, sintiéndose satisfecho por ello. ‘’Me encanta cuando eres cariñoso conmigo. Lo que no sé es si estas así porque estoy triste o porque he estado lejos’’

‘’ ¡Callate!’’ volvió a bufar pero apretó su abrazo ‘’Te he echado de menos pero odio verte así. Entiendo que todo el mundo tenga sus días y bajones pero verte… derrotado… me parte el alma’’ Khalid asintio débilmente, su sonrisa aun contra la piel del cuello de Felix ‘’y si puedo hacer algo para…para remediarlo… quiero hacerlo’’

‘’Lo haces Felix’’ susurro Khalid contra su piel ‘’Lo haces, mi amor’’

Felix rodo los ojos ante ese mote, pero siguió abrazado a él, hasta que noto sus piernas cansadas ‘’Khalid’’ Khalid musito un sonido, dándole a entender que le escuchaba ‘’ ¿Y si vamos a tu cama?’’

Khalid se alejo de él, una mirada divertida en sus verdes ocelos (aunque ese rostro cansado y triste seguía plasmado en él) ‘’Felix, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, debo rechazarlo. Me siento aun muy cansado para-‘’

Khalid calló, estallando en carcajadas cuando Felix le empujó y se alejo de él.

Le abrazo por la espalda, dándole besos por su nuca y llevándoselo a su habitación mientras le pedía perdones. Felix se dejo llevar como si fuese una muñeca de trapo, a pesar de que seguía luciendo cabreado por ese comentario.

Khalid empujo a Felix a la cama y luego salto hacia ella, abrazando de nuevo al moreno ‘’Pero tapate aunque sea, idiota’’

‘’ ¿Taparnos? ¿Con este calor?’’ exclamó Khalid.

‘’ ¿Y si nos quedamos hasta la noche? Por esa hora siempre refresca, idiota’’

Khalid musito un sonido indescifrable contra el cuello de Felix y este se resigno, acomodándose en su agarre, su mano yendo al cabello de Khalid, sus dedos acariciando sus hebras castañas.

Khalid, por el otro lado, descanso su rostro en el pecho de Felix, logrando oír su corazón, y entre ese sonido y esos dedos, que parecían mágicos en ese instante, masajeando su cabeza, esos horribles días de Varache lograron marcharse de su mente, dejando luchar a una tranquila oscuridad.

Cuando despertó, la Luna estaba en lo alto y solo se oía el sonido de los grillos. Khalid mastico a la nada, pues sentía su boca seca, pero vio un vaso de agua acercarse a él.

Lo vio confuso pero lo acepto de buen grado ‘’ ¿Eres un genio de los deseos que lee la mente?’’ sonrió a Felix, y se puso a beber.

Felix rodó los ojos, como no, y cogió el vaso cuando lo terminó ‘’ ¿Quieres más?’’ Khalid asintió y rellenó el vaso con una jarra que había en la mesita de noche ‘’Supuse que despertarías con sed, y cuando Ophelia ha venido a saludarte le he pedido que trajese agua’’

‘’Auchh, mi pequeña ha venido y no la he saludado’’ Se martirizó Khalid con dramatismo, y volvió a beber de nuevo.

‘’Mañana podrás verla, no te preocupes.’’ Le cogió el vaso otra vez, esta ocasión Khalid sintiéndose satisfecho y dejo el vaso vacio en la mesita.

Felix se acomodo en la cama y Khalid le abrazo ‘’ ¿Has estado todo el día a mi lado?’’

‘’No tenía nada mejor que hacer’’ contesto Felix, volviendo a acariciar su mata de pelos castaña.

‘’ Entrenar… estar con tu hija… pasear…’’

‘’He hecho eso durante estas últimas cuatro lunas. Lo que no he hecho es estar contigo.’’ 

Felix no quería sonar asi de áspero, pero logro lanzar una corriente eléctrica a Khalid por todo su cuerpo. Sentirse tan apreciado, tan… querido. Era algo a lo que Khalid aun le costaba acostumbrarse, aunque por fuera no pareciese así.

Felix se giro, su mirada ámbar conectando con la verdosa del monarca ‘’ ¿Estás bien?’’

‘’ ¿Me perderás el respeto si digo que ese tipo de cosas que me dices me emocionan un pelín?’’ sonrió, con la voz un poco atascada.

Felix logró esbozar una suave sonrisa, y negó débilmente en el aire, exasperado. Se acerco al monarca y conecto sus labios con él ‘’Se que… no soy la persona más atenta ni cariñosa del mundo-‘’

‘’Créeme, que lo sé’’ rió Khalid y Felix le hizo callar de un bufido.

‘’Pero… pero quiero… Khalid quiero hacerte sentir apreciado. Amado. Es solo que… no sé como. Eres tan distinto a las únicas dos personas que he amado, y con ellas todo salió tan mal que…’’

Khalid le detuvo cuando vio de nuevo miedo en sus ojos, cogiéndole de las manos ‘’Lo estás haciendo perfectamente, Felix. De verdad.’’ Felix seguía sin verse convencido y Khalid beso sus manos ‘’Créeme, por favor’’

Felix suspiro, alzando de nuevo su mirada, viendo esos ocelos verdes sinceros. Asintió y ambos se acomodaron de nuevo en la oscura noche.

Khalid no dormía aunque tenía los ojos cerrados y Felix tenía puesto sus ojos en el techo, acariciando la espalda del monarca, hasta que finalmente se saco del pecho algo que tenia atascado durante mucho tiempo ‘’Lo que has dicho antes…’’ Khalid hizo un sonido interrogativo ‘’Cuando…cuando he sugerido que fuésemos a la cama. Yo refiriendo a descansar pero tu…tu has bromeado con-‘’

‘’Felix, tranquilo’’ le replicó Khalid con calma, colocando una mano en su pecho para calmarle ‘’No tenemos que hacer nada, de acuerdo. No tengas pri-‘’

‘’El caso es que quiero’’ replicó rápidamente. Tan rápido que Khalid parpadeó varias veces, pues no sabía si le había entendido o no.

El rostro de Felix era rojo furioso y su corazón latía a tanta velocidad que Khalid creía que saldría disparado de su cuerpo. ‘’Yo…uuh… si…si quiero.’’ Bajo la mirada, mordiéndose tan fuerte el labio que por casi se hace sangre ‘’No me importa. Osea si me importa pero porque quiero hacerlo, osea… ugh. Que quiero hacerlo, Khalid’’ Felix seguía sin alzar la mirada, y Khalid seguía sin decir nada. ‘’Era eso.’’

Finalmente, después de varios segundos más de desconcierto, Khalid estalló en carcajadas y antes de que Felix le recriminara esa acción, cogió su rostro, colmándole a besos y se coloco encima suya, apresando su delgado cuerpo con el mas corpulento del almyriense ‘’ Con que era eso…’’ sonrió con picardía, jugueteando con el cuello de la camisa de Felix.

Felix asintió, su cuerpo completamente fundido en el colchón del monarca ‘’Solo…solo si tu quieres, Khalid’’ masculló, su garganta notándose seca.

‘’ Idiota, pero como no voy a querer. ¿Tú te has visto?’’

‘’Podría hacer la misma pregunta’’ replicó, una pequeña sonrisa formándose en el rostro del faerghusí.

Mientras seguían hablando, Khalid iba desabotonando la camisa del moreno. Finalmente, Khalid devoró con ansias el cuello del moreno, sin tener ningún miedo, pues no estaban en la tienda de campaña, como hace 10 lunas, o no estaban en su despacho y no podía perder el control, pues tenían trabajo o podría venir cualquiera.

Ahora tenía su entera disposición, y Khalid iba a aprovecharse de ello. 

Pero se preocupó cuando vio el cuerpo de Felix temblar. ‘’Felix… si no estás listo no quiero forza-‘’

Felix le cortó, cogiéndole con rudeza del cabello y atrayéndolo a él, también arrancando su parte superior, que era más fácil pues era una túnica de seda. ‘’Mira sí, lo confieso, estoy nervioso. Muy nervioso. Dimitri fue mi primera persona, y hasta después de casi una década, no volví a hacerlo con otra persona, que era ella. Esa es mi experiencia, y tengo miedo y vergüenza, pero quiero hacerlo, Khalid. De veras, quiero abrirme a ti, en todo.’’ Al decir eso, Felix enrojeció y Khalid volvió a reírse de él, acariciando su mandíbula con ternura ‘’A lo que…a lo que me refiero es que no quiero que haya ningún secreto entre nosotros. Y-‘’

‘’Ssshhh’’ le calló Khalid, pues veía como Felix se estaba poniendo más tenso e incomodo conforme hablaba ‘’Te he comprendido a la perfección. Y me alegra oírte decir eso y que tengas la confianza para contármelo’’ Susurró, depositando besos suaves en su cuello ‘’Te prometo que vas a estar cómodo conmigo, me asegurare de ello, mi amor’’ le susurraba mientras seguía bajando sus labios hacia sus costillas, el cuerpo de Felix temblando de placer ante cada toque. Pero Khalid alzo el rostro, mordiendo con suavidad el labio inferior de Felix. ‘’Pero ahora no es momento para palabras, ¿no crees?’’

Felix asintió, dejando que su cuerpo le controlase mientras el toque eléctrico de Khalid le despertase un hambre que hasta él mismo desconocía.

Cuando Khalid despertó de nuevo, ya era de día y Felix seguía en su cama, durmiendo.

El almyriense sonreía satisfecho ante el recuerdo de hace un par de horas.

Nunca se había sentido así. Es cierto que con las personas que había yacido siempre hubo sentimiento, pero nunca uno tan fuerte, apasionado y sincero como el que tiene con Felix.

Y en cada movimiento, en cada trazo, en cada beso y gemido, esa confianza era demostrable.

Se acomodó en su parte de la cama, admirando el rostro dormido de Felix. Tenía los labios hinchados y rojos, pues Khalid amaba morderlos, avergonzándose por haber perdido un poco el control en ello.

Pero los gemidos que soltaba Felix cada vez que soltaba su labio para volver a morderlo eran demasiado provocadores para no volver a hacer eso.

Bajo la mirada a su pecho. Ambos estaban desnudos bajo las suaves sabanas, y Khalid llevo su mano a la cadera de Felix, aproximando su cuerpo al suyo, dandole las gracias a sus dioses por no haber despertado al Fraldarius a pesar de que este había emitido un bajo gruñido.

Con su mano libre, trazo el pecho del moreno, recordando cada beso depositado, cada mordisco, cada trazo con su lengua…

Paso su dedo cerca de la aureola del pezón, formando círculos, viendo a Felix arquearse débilmente ante ello. 

Rió para sus adentros, pues no esperaba en absoluto que Felix fuese tan sensible en esa zona.

Finalmente dejo descansar su pulgar en la punta del pezón del moreno, acariciandola con suavidad mientras Felix musitaba entre sueños, una pequeña sonrisa formándose en el rostro del moreno.

Khalid sonrió también, como si en ese mundo solo existiesen Felix, él y esa mullida cama. Acerco su rostro al del Fraldarius, dandole un beso en la frente, luego en la sien, luego en la mejilla… hasta que acabo despertándolo con tanto beso.

Y como no, Felix despertó gruñendo y espetándole que hacía, pero sin abrir aun sus ojos ‘’Buenos dias a ti también, bello durmiente’’ sonreía Khalid, que seguía acariciando con el pulgar el pezón derecho del moreno.

De normal, Felix le habría apartado con furia, pero aquí simplemente bufo entre dientes, dejando su cuerpo relajarse al completo.

Khalid vio eso como una buena señal, y no dudo en abrazar su cuerpo, la mano que descansaba en su pecho siguiendo acariciando esa parte sensible mientras la otra bajaba a la entrepierna.

Seguía sin olvidar que estaban desnudos. ‘’Insaciable’’ susurró Felix con una sonrisa.

‘’No hagas como que te disgusta’’ le espetó Khalid y Felix decidió no responderle ‘’Ayer estuviste maravilloso, mi amor’’ le dijo, dandole un profundo beso en los labios ‘’Pero ahora, déjame hacer a mi todo el trabajo, ¿de acuerdo?’’

‘’Con que eres de esos, eh’’ rió Felix, dejando su cuerpo descansar, confiando en Khalid.

‘’Aún no has visto nada de mí, querido’’ replicó con una descarada sonrisa ‘’Pero tranquilo, que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para que te muestre quien soy en realidad’’

Felix no pudo evitar enredar sus dedos en la mata de pelos de Khalid, abriendo finalmente sus ámbares ojos. Estaban vidriosos de lujuria y algo más… algo más profundo y sentimental. ‘’Pues no perdamos ni una pizca de tiempo’’

Cuando la pareja finalmente se vistió, lista para recibir a Mufeed, este estaba en la sala principal, tomando té con personal tanto al mandato del emir como al mandato de Khalid.

Cuando el dúo se aproximo, Mufeed volvió a recibir a Khalid por su título nobiliario y miro extrañado a Felix. ‘’Este es Felix. Mi compañero sentimental’’ respondió, con una gran y aliviada sonrisa.

Mufeed asintió, confuso ‘’ ¿No tendrá esposa, Al-Malik? ’’ preguntó.

‘’Tengo demasiados hermanos y sobrinos para que me preocupe la línea de sucesión. Y si ninguno es de mi agrado, puedo nombrar a alguien de mi palacio. Conozco a varios niños que con un mínimo de educación política, podrían ser hasta mejores monarcas que yo’’

Sus soldados rieron, dandole la razón a su rey pero Mufeed no se vio convencido. Agitando su cabeza, como queriendo olvidar esa conversación, Mufeed le sugirió sentarse a tomar el té con ellos ‘’Y esta noche, nos encargaremos nosotros de la cena. Como muestra de agradecimiento por su gran labor y comprensión, Al- Malik’’

Khalid asintió, pero Felix le detuvo, cogiéndole con firmeza de la muñeca. ‘’ ¿Te fías de él?’’ le pregunto, por lo bajo.

‘’No lo sé, pero… quiero hacerlo. Suena confiable, y realmente se que quiere cambiar Narvache a mejor. Me ha dejado apresar a todos los esclavistas y terminar con todo tipo de negocio ilegal.’’ Felix seguía sin verse seguro pero Khalid se puso delante suya, sus palmas en los hombros del moreno ‘’He aprendido a desconfiar y valerme por mi mismo, pero también he aprendido a abrirme a las personas y confiar en ellas. Me arriesgué muchísimo en la batalla de Derdriu porque confié en la profe y en Edelgard, y confié en ti cuando te pedí que te vinieses a Almyra. ¿Y si él es como tú o ellas?’’

‘’ Aun así, ten cuidado.’’ Avisó Felix y Khalid rió, asegurándose que siempre tenía cuidado.

Pero en la noche de la cena, Khalid se confió. 

Mufeed parecía inofensivo, y un aliado muy amigable, y Khalid estaba harto de tener puesto mil ojos en él y sus soldados. 

Se podría decir que esa noche y mañana con Felix le habían relajado tanto que estaba harto de estar tenso. Y bajo la atención, permitiendo también a sus soldados hacerlo, para que fraternizasen con sus compatriotas de Narvache.

Era una cena cálida, vivaracha y amigable. 

Por eso Khalid no espero que cuando fuese a beber del vino que Mufeed le sirvió, Felix se levantase bruscamente y tirase la copa al suelo.

Que se subiese encima de la mesa y cogiese a Mufeed de la tela de su cuello.

Que sacase la espada para defenderse de los soldados del emir. 

Que de la manga de Mufeed saliese una pequeña botella de cristal, minúscula, que contenía un líquido rojo.

Cuando vieron eso los soldados del monarca también sacaron sus espadas, Nawfal antes que nadie, pues acudió en ayuda de Felix.

Khalid seguia en su sitio, quieto. Con los ojos en blanco y sus pulmones sin captar el aire suficiente.

‘’ ¿¡QUE ES ESTO!?’’ Gritó Felix, zarandeando a Mufeed ‘’¿¡QUE LE HAS PUESTO EN LA COPA!?’’

Mufeed pareció metamorfosear en otra persona; su rostro, su mirada, su forma de hablar… todo.

‘’ Querías destruir nuestro sustento. Por unos putos esclavos de Morfis o Albinea, que ni te van ni te vienen. Eres un rey patético, Narvache nunca caera ante t-‘’

Mufeed fue callado con un gran bofetón que le dio Felix, y cogiéndole con simpleza, lo lanzo al suelo, pasando por la mesa, ordenando que lo apresasen, y a sus soldados también.

Felix no era general, ni cabo ni estaba en las filas de los soldados de la corona de Almyra, pero le obedecieron enseguida, pues se gano un gran respeto en casi el año que llevaba establecido en la capital.

Cuando Mufeed abandono el comedor, Nawfal se arrodillo ante Khalid, preguntando cual era su siguiente paso.

Khalid tardo en reaccionar, y cuando se aclaró la garganta, declaró que Narvache ahora estaría bajo dominio de la corona, y que buscasen cualquier apoyo hacia Mufeed o sus ideales.

Nawfal asintió y ordeno a sus soldados obedecer de inmediato sus órdenes.

El comedor quedo vacio, con Felix como su único acompañante.

Khalid llego a sorprenderse cuando Felix le cogió con delicadeza la muñeca, pidiéndole perdón por ello, el moreno asegurándole que no tenía que pedir perdón por nada.

Le acompaño hacia su habitación, Khalid sentándose en la cama, como si de una muñeca se tratase. Seguía con los ojos puestos en la nada, su cuerpo tenso y su rostro pálido.

Le habían traicionado. Aun siendo rey. Aun teniendo soldados con él. 

A pesar de todo, Khalid casi muere. Casi lo vuelven a matar.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no oyó a Felix hablarle. Se sacudió la cabeza, esbozando una falsa y débil sonrisa ‘’Perdón, mi amor, no te he escuchado. ¿Qué decías?’’

Felix le miraba con tristeza y suspiro ‘’Si necesitas intimida-‘’

‘’ ¡NO!’’ gritó Khalid, cogiendo con fuerza a Felix de la muñeca.

Felix dio un respingo de sorpresa, y Khalid le soltó de inmediato, pidiéndole perdón de nuevo.

Pero Felix negó, arrodillándose ante él ‘’Ni se te ocurra pedir perdón.’’ Le aclaro, acariciándole la rodilla. Khalid asintió, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

Se quedaron así un buen rato, hasta que Khalid, débilmente pregunto si podía abrazarle, y Felix tardo una milésima de segundo en hacerlo.

El llanto no tardo en llegar, Felix sintiéndose completamente impotente. Solo se le ocurría besarle el cabello y decirle ‘’Lo siento… lo siento Khalid, lo siento’’

‘’ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo el mundo me traiciona? ¿Por qué me quieren muerto? ¡Soy el maldito rey! ¡Y siguen sin respetarme! ¡Sigo sin hacerme respetar!’’

‘’Son unas ratas, Khalid. Eres un rey espectacular y una persona super fuerte. Pero siempre habrán ratas…’’

‘’Llevo doce años, no, que digo doce’’ rió Khalid con acidez ‘’Llevo toda mi puta vida luchando por sobrevivir, mi único objetivo es cumplir mi sueño, y aun cuando ya lo he cumplido, siguen sin dejarme en paz. Aun siendo la persona más poderosa de Almyra, sigo sintiéndome pequeño… muy pequeño…’’ Khalid sollozaba en el cuello de Felix, este profundizando cada vez más en el abrazo ‘’Quiero descansar… quiero dejar de tener mil ojos puestos en cada acción que hace un aliado. Quiero dejar de tener miedo, joder’’

Felix solo podía asentir, sin dejar de acariciar su espalda y besar su cabello.

Dejo llorar al monarca todo el tiempo que quisiera, Felix dejándole otro beso, esta vez en su mejilla cuando noto una pequeña sonrisa formarse en el rostro de Khalid ‘’Pero hoy… hoy no me he salvado yo’’ Khalid finalmente se alejo del abrazo, mirando a Felix, con una mirada que ya no rebosaba solamente amor. Rebosaba admiración, respeto y muchísimo agradecimiento ‘’Me han salvado. Me has salvado, Felix’’

‘’Por supuesto que lo he hecho’’ replicó Felix, inocentemente.

Khalid negó con la cabeza, riendo débilmente ‘’Llevo toda mi vida sin confiar en nadie, sabiendo que este camino es solitario. Si, tendré aliados, amigos y gente leal a mi servicio, pero nunca podre confiar plenamente en ellos. Nunca sabré si podrán adelantarse a mis movimientos o a los de mis enemigos para que yo pueda descansar tranquilo. Creía que nunca tendría esa persona, y esa persona es la persona que amo’’ Khalid rio, mas lagrimas cayendo de sus hermosos ojos verdes ‘’¿Cómo puedo estar tan feliz y triste a la vez, Felix?’’

Felix también esbozo una débil sonrisa, descansando sus manos detrás del cuello de Khalid ‘’Veo normal que quisieras descansar, Khalid. Que quisieras confiar en ese desgraciado. Y no hay nada malo de ello’’

‘’Salvo que podría haberme matado’’ replicó Khalid con delicadeza.

‘’Para eso estoy yo’’ replico con firmeza Felix, sorprendiendo a Khalid ‘’ Me presentaste como tu compañero sentimental. Déjame ser algo mas, Khalid. Tu guardaespaldas, o un general de tus comandos, o un raso soldado, pero déjame estar ahí contigo. Déjame protegerte. Déjame ser esa persona que logra hacerte descansar y respirar aliviado para no tener que tener mil ojos puestos en la gente, por temor a que te hieran.’’ Felix apretaba con fuerza los hombros de Khalid, sus ámbares ojos lagrimeando ‘’Déjame ser tu escudo, Khalid.’’ 

Felix se tensó cuando dijo eso, su rostro volviéndose completamente pálido.

Su agarre en Khalid se aflojo, alejando sus brazos del cuerpo del monarca.

Khalid también le veía con sorpresa y curiosidad. Sobretodo confusión por ese rostro dolido y asustado de Felix.

Pero enseguida recordó porque esa reacción.

Felix abandono su Reino, su familia, sus amigos…su amado y complicado rey… porque no quería seguir el camino que su familia le dicto desde que nació.

El camino de ser un escudo.

Khalid suspiró, pensando que tal vez, traer a Felix con él, no fue tan buena idea. ¿Y si le estaba haciendo más mal que bien? ¿Y si-

Khalid no pudo preguntarse nada mas porque Felix le cogió de la muñeca, su mirada ámbar en el suelo. Noto una lagrima cayendo por algo y Khalid se la seco con ternura ‘’Yo quiero…’’ mascullo Felix, su garganta atascada. Se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos más hasta que Felix repitió ‘’Yo quiero ser tu escudo. Tu refugio. La persona en la que puedes confiar para que te pueda defender de gente como esa escoria mientras tú puedes descansar de tantos años arrastrando ese miedo y desconfianza.’’ Confesó, mientras más lágrimas caían.

‘’ ¿Estás seguro, Felix?’’ pregunto Khalid, con el corazón en la mano.

Felix asintió, con media sonrisa ‘’ No quiero ser tu escudo por mi apellido, o porque seas rey. Quiero ser tu escudo porque te amo. Por favor, di que sí. Quiero… necesito protegerte. Necesito hacerte feliz, Khalid’’

Khalid rió, pues nunca había visto tan nervioso y desesperado a Felix. Pero cada palabra que le transmitía, lograba sanar un poco la traición recibida minutos antes.

Khalid asintió, ambos fundiéndose en un abrazo ‘’Por supuesto que quiero que seas mi escudo, Felix. Mi letal y leal escudo’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reconozco que cuando Felix dice ''Por favor, di que si'' me base muchisimo en la conversacion de apoyo S de Felix con Byleth, cuando él super nervioso le pide que se case con él de esa forma. Adoro esa conversacion de apoyo.
> 
> Y bueno, si sabeis un poco del lore del juego, sabreis que los Riegan estan ligados a los Blayddid, asi que realmente Felix ha cumplido su cometido como Fraldarius ;)


End file.
